All you need is love
by AnanasPower
Summary: Lors de la bataille de Blackwater, Stannis Baratheon est tué, ainsi que tous les Lannister présents à King's Landing. Robb gagne la guerre après 3 ans de batailles contre ses opposants et arrive à King's Landing où il est nommé Roi par ses bannerets, et soutenu par le peuple qui en a assez des guerres. L'histoire commence environ 1 mois après le couronnement. Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 1**

Arya courait dans les couloirs du Red Keep, véritable tornade qui envoyait tout valser sur son passage. Elle avait déjà inspecté la moitié du palais pour trouver Robb, quand elle atterrit dans les bras de sa mère au coin d'un couloir, les faisant tomber toutes les deux. Lady Catelyn Stark se releva, exaspérée.

-Arya ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir dans le palais ? Et fais attention où tu vas !

-Pardon, mère, fit la jeune princesse en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Je cherche Robb, il faut que le voie le plus vite possible, fit elle en reprenant sa course.

-Le Roi est dans la cour du Red Keep, lui cria sa mère, avant de repartir en secouant la tête.

La jeune fille courut le plus vite qu'elle put, déboula dans la cour baignée de soleil, dérapa sur le sable avant de se rattraper in extremis en battant des bras, et pila net aux pieds de son frère, manquant de le renverser lui aussi. Robb rattrapa sa petite sœur et la remit debout face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça, petite sœur ?

-Il... fallait... que... je te parle, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Viens, allons à l'ombre.

Il prit la main d'Arya et l'emmena de l'autre côté de la cour, sur un banc à l'ombre.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui était si urgent à me dire ? sourit le jeune Roi.

Arya inspira un grand coup, faisant remonter une vague de souvenirs.

Elle vit d'abord deux yeux d'un bleu azur, francs et honnêtes, puis le visage doux et volontaire qui les entourait, mangé par une barbe de trois jours, ainsi que les cheveux châtain foncé coupés courts. Un visage, un ami. Non, plus qu'un ami. Son ami.

Robb attendit patiemment que sa sœur lui explique ce qu'elle voulait.

-Lorsque je me suis enfuie de King's Landing avec Yoren, j'étais avec un autre groupe de garçons. Trois d'entre eux étaient mes amis. Lommy est mort, Tourte Chaude a décidé de devenir cuisinier dans une auberge où nous nous sommes arrêtés, et le dernier...

Robb fronça légèrement les sourcils. Arya leur avait déjà raconté plusieurs fois ce qu'il lui était arrivé après l'exécution de leur père, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné de troisième garçon.

-Le dernier est forgeron. Papa lui avait parlé, c'est un des bâtards de Robert Baratheon. Nous avons été séparés, et maintenant que tout est calme, que nous sommes libres et vivants, je... enfin j'aimerais...

Le Roi sourit.

-Je crois que je vais devoir engager un nouveau forgeron si j'ai bien compris.

Arya sauta au cou de son frère.

-Doucement, Arya, doucement. Mais tu dois comprendre ceci : ton ami a pu mourir pendant la guerre, ou même s'il est vivant, je ne le retrouverai peut-être pas. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, mais en retour promets moi deux choses.

-Ce que tu veux, accepta immédiatement la jeune princesse.

-D'abord, garde cela secret. Ensuite, ne sois pas déçue si on ne le retrouve pas. Tu promets ?

-Je promets, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Il ne me manque que le nom et j'envoie un messager, Lady Arya.

-Gendry Waters. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle se leva et fit un pas, puis se retourna vers son frère et se fendit d'une révérence exagérée.

-Je remercie Son Altesse pour sa générosité.

Et elle repartit en courant. Robb secoua la tête, ne pouvant cacher son amusement. Sa sœur ne respectera jamais le protocole. Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. Aussitôt il sauta sur ses pieds et prit dans ses bras les deux femmes de sa vie.

-Mon amour, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la Reine Talisa. Et comment va ma petite Lyanna ? s'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant son bébé dans ses bras.

L'enfant gazouilla gaiement, attrapant le doigt de son père de ses petites mains. Elle émit un petit cri de protestation quand ses deux parents s'enlacèrent, la coinçant entre eux.

-Tu as raison ma princesse, rit le Roi. Allons à l'intérieur, il fait trop chaud.

La famille royale regagna tranquillement ses appartements. Robb déposa sa fille dans son berceau, et s'assit à côté, contemplant le sourire merveilleux du bébé, ses grands yeux bleus et les cheveux tout fins, noirs et brillants. La Reine Talisa s'assit contre son mari, et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Tout va bien Robb ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Robb... Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles toujours inquiet ces derniers temps, tu as même parfois l'air démoralisé.

Le Roi se leva, et commença à déambuler dans la pièce, rassemblant ses pensées. Comme toujours, sa Reine avait vu juste.

-Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Je ne devrais pas être Roi. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Talisa en se levant.

-Que je n'aurais jamais dû être couronné Roi. J'aurais dû rentrer à Winterfell.

-Mon amour, tu es un excellent Roi. Les seigneurs et le peuple t'ont mis sur ce trône, ce n'est pas pour rien. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je suis certain d'une chose, je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux rentrer à Winterfell.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi le trône, la couronne, les Sept Royaumes...Tu ne peux pas laisser le trône vacant, cela risque de provoquer une nouvelle guerre !

-Mon amour, jamais je ne partirai sans être sûr d'avoir trouvé un bon successeur, sois sans crainte. Je trouverai quelqu'un, et ce ne sera pas un incompétent.

Il se tourna vers elle, un éclat d'angoisse dans les yeux.

-M'aimeras-tu toujours, même si à cause de moi tu n'es plus Reine ?

Talisa se blottit contre lui.

-Idiot, comment pourrais-je cesser de t'aimer ?

Heureux, il fit pleuvoir les baisers dans son cou, la faisant rire.

-Que dirais-tu... de faire un petit frère... à Lyanna ? souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Robb l'enleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur leur grand lit, les yeux débordant de désir et de tendresse.

 ** _Hello ! Ca y est, je me suis lancée, jai publié ma première fanfic... J'espère que ça vous plaît, et j'essaierais de publier rapidement la suite. On hésite pas à lâcher des reviews, surtout si elles sont constructives. Je préviens, j'adore les histoires avec des situations "what-the-fuckesques" alors ne vous étonnez pas ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 2**

-Rickon ! Rickon, vient ici ! criait Sansa en lui courant après.

Ses petits frères, Bran et Rickon, avait de nouveau décidé de s'amuser, sauf que pour eux «s'amuser» voulait dire «faisons n'importe quoi et rendons fous tous les gens autour». Aujourd'hui ils avaient volé un immense plateau de biscuits, et se carapataient partout avec à travers le château, semant les friandises ici et là. Sansa, chargée de les surveiller ce matin, n'arrêtait pas de leur courir après.

-Rickon Stark de Winterfell ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Mais le petit Prince était déjà loin. Sansa allait s'arracher les cheveux quand sa mère apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Sansa, enfin, on t'entend crier à l'autre bout du château, que se passe-t-il ?

-Les deux terreurs vont me rendre folle...

Catelyn Stark eut un sourire las. Oui, elle comprenait ce que sa fille aînée voulait dire.

-Je m'en charge, où sont-ils passés ? s'enquit la veuve.

-Suivez les gâteaux !

Et Sansa tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Plus tard dans la journée, Catelyn vint frapper à la porte de Sansa. Son aînée l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle mangeait peu, dormait peu, ne riait plus et devenait irritable.

-Sansa, puis-je entrer ?

-Oui, mère.

Lady Catelyn entra et vint s'asseoir près de sa fille.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sansa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sansa allait répondre quand un petit éclair blond s'engouffra dans sa chambre comme un ouragan, un plateau de biscuits maintenu sur le crâne, avant de repartir en riant, fier d'avoir semé son frère. Lorsque Bran arriva à son tour, Sans ne le laissa pas repartir et le retint fermement par le bras.

-Trouve ton frère. Remets les gâteaux à leur place. Excusez-vous auprès des domestiques. Revenez chacun dans votre chambre. Apprenez vos leçons et faites-vous oublier jusqu'au dîner. Suis-je claire, petit frère ? menaça-t-elle en appuyant ses derniers mots.

Impressionné par le ton de sa sœur d'habitude si douce et calme, le jeune garçon hocha la tête et repartit immédiatement à la poursuite de son frère. Catelyn Stark attendit patiemment que sa fille fasse preuve d'autorité et revienne s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Mais celle-ci se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage. Ou plutôt une louve.

-Alors, mère, de quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ? reprit la jeune fille d'un air glacial.

-Permets-moi d'être directe. Depuis que ton frère a été couronnée, tu te laisses dépérir, tu es mélancolique. Où sont donc passées la douceur et la passion qui t'animaient ?

-Depuis que je suis une Princesse, Robb a reçu au moins dix propositions de mariage pour moi, commença la jolie rousse.

-Comment ? Et aucun de vous deux ne me l'a dit ? s'offusqua Lady Stark.

-A ma demande, mère. Ces hommes ne voient en moi qu'un moyen d'acquérir trois choses qui leur semblent essentielles : le pouvoir, la richesse et les héritiers. Aucun ne m'a déjà rencontrée ! Aucun ne sait si je préfère les pommes ou les poires, le bleu ou le rose ! Je ne veux pas d'un étranger pour mari, encore moins d'un opportuniste.

-Sansa, tu es une Princesse de Westeros. De plus, tu peux devenir l'héritière du Nord à ton mariage, si le Roi le décide. Le Roi est jeune. Son règne est jeune. Nous sortons tout juste d'une guerre, et personne n'a vraiment confiance en son voisin. Robb a besoin d'alliés puissants, et rien ne scelle mieux les alliances qu'un mariage. Je sais que cela paraît difficile à faire, j'ai été dans ton cas, et crois-moi, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de tout cela, mais c'est ton devoir.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous me comprenez alors que vous voulez me forcer à le faire ? s'écria Sansa, les larmes aux yeux. Robb m'a promis de ne rien faire tant que je ne lui en reparlais pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous en parler.

-Sansa, sois raisonnable, tenta sa mère.

-Non, mère. Je ne laisserais personne me vendre !

Elle sortit de ses appartements à grands pas furieux après cet éclat. Elle se dirigea alors vers les jardins, espérant profiter de la fraîcheur pour se calmer. Sur son chemin, elle se dit en souriant qu'Arya aurait eu la même réaction qu'elle, voire encore plus violente. Justement, lorsqu'elle émergea à l'ombre des bosquets, elle aperçut sa jeune sœur qui s'entraînait à l'épée, fouettant le vide. Elle la rejoignit, et elles s'assirent toutes les deux à l'ombre.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Arya à sa sœur.

-Mère veut me marier pour consolider je ne sais quelle alliance... grinça la jolie rousse.

-Un mari ? Berk, fit Arya.

Toutefois elle disait cela sans grande conviction, ce qui surprit Sansa.

-Tu y mets moins de fougue, remarqua-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne t'écries plus que le mariage est un institution archaïque et esclavagiste, tu ne pars plus dans des discours grandiloquents pour conclure que jamais tu ne te marieras. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire changer d'avis Arya Stark, la très bornée Arya Stark ? Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'un garçon a attiré ton attention, poursuivit Sansa avec un sourire ironique.

-Mets fin au massacre verbal, lâcha Arya, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe alors cesse de te moquer de moi.

-Qui donc a réussi à briser l'armure de ma petite guerrière préférée ? sourit Sansa.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour... En tout cas je tiens à lui, je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois ans. Nous avons tous les deux changés. Nous avons vécu. J'ai pensé à lui chaque jour depuis que l'on nous a séparés. Mais a-t-il pensé à moi ? Se souvient-il seulement de moi ?

Sansa ne répondit pas tout de suite, mesurant les paroles de sa jeune sœur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle. Arya semblait plus mûre tout à coup. Elle découvrait à peine ce qu'était l'amour, et elle, Sansa, se devait de l'aider, de quelque façon que ce soit. D'un geste doux, elle engagea sa sœur à poursuivre.

-Il s'appelle Gendry. Il a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus, murmura-t-elle. Il est forgeron. C'est un garçon courageux et loyal, il m'a défendue lorsque nous étions sur les routes.

-Il a de la chance d'avoir ton amitié et ton estime, peu de gens peuvent se vanter de la même chose, dit Sansa.

-J'ai demandé à Robb de le retrouver. Le messager est parti ce matin.

-Je te souhaite de revoir ton ami, sourit la jolie rousse en plantant un baiser sur la joue à sa petite sœur.

Arya salua sa sœur et partit vers le palais. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Sansa décida de profiter encore un peu des jardins. Parler avec sa sœur l'avait apaisée.

Elle aussi espérait trouver un homme qu'elle aimerait, en qui elle aurait confiance. Elle aussi voulait aimer un garçon digne d'estime.

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, comme d'habitude : hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bientôt la suite !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 3**

Vingt jours passèrent. Arya était de plus en plus nerveuse, et se précipitait à la fenêtre dès qu'un galop retentissait dans la cour. Sansa évitait sa mère autant que possible, et faisait tout pour paraître normale, comme si tout allait bien. Bran et Rickon faisaient toujours autant de coups pendables, le plus fameux restant la fois où ils avaient failli éborgner Lord Loras Tyrell, le Grand Argentier, lors d'une séance de tir à l'arc quelque peu agitée. Lord Loras avait fait irruption dans la salle du trône où le Roi recevait des doléances, traînant les deux chenapans, hors de lui. Le Roi avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid irréprochable et avait promis de faire surveiller plus étroitement les deux Princes, et s'excusa de leur conduite. Cela n'avait pas empêché les deux garnements de recommencer leurs bêtises. Ils épargnaient simplement Lord Loras, de peur des représailles.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, Arya croisa Robb dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône, et lui demanda des nouvelles du messager. Robb était toujours désolé de répondre à sa sœur qu'il ne savait pas où en était la «mission secrète». Il alla s'asseoir sur son trône, et fit signe à Doran Martell, Main du Roi, de commencer la séance de doléances. Arya avait déjà disparue, probablement dans la cour du Red Keep. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et une file de personnes entrèrent, restant massées au fond de la salle. Les deux premiers s'avancèrent ensemble, et Robb reconnut le messager qu'il avait envoyé à la demande de sa sœur. Il faillit aller la faire quérir, mais se retint, ayant une meilleure idée.

-Votre Majesté, fit le messager en s'inclinant. Voici l'homme que vous m'avez demandé de retrouver.

-Merci Ser. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme, vous pouvez disposer, je vous ferais quérir plus tard si vous le voulez bien, répondit Robb.

-Bien, Votre Majesté. Lord Martell, salua le messager avant de se retirer.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant un Gendry déboussolé au milieu de la salle.

-Approchez, jeune homme, vous n'avez rien à craindre, lui sourit Robb.

Gendry s'avança, et posa un genou à terre en signe de déférence.

-Mon Roi, salua-t-il poliment.

-Relevez-vous, Gendry Waters, l'invita le Roi.

-Mon Roi, dit alors celui-ci, j'aurais une question à vous poser.

-Faites, je vous en prie.

-Votre messager m'a dit que le Roi, que vous, souhaitiez me voir, mais il ne m'en a pas donné la raison.

-Votre trouble est naturel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau forgeron de talent, et une bonne connaissance m'a chaudement recommandé de vous engager. Si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord.

Le jeune forgeron n'en revenait pas. Il s'inclina immédiatement.

-Je serais honoré d'être à votre service, mon Roi, répondit-il avec déférence.

-Bien, je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'à la forge et vos nouveaux quartiers.

-Merci, mon Roi.

Robb fit appeler un page qui conduisit Gendry à travers le palais. Celui-ci fut chaleureusement accueilli par les deux forgerons déjà présents au palais, et déposa son baluchon sur le lit qui lui était alloué dans les quartiers des artisans du palais. Il se mit immédiatement au travail avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Alors qu'il réparait un chandelier, face au four, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Arya était venue commander de nouvelles flèches, mais quand elle aperçut son vieil ami de dos, elle déguerpit en quatrième vitesse. Gendry n'avait même pas senti une nouvelle présence, trop enfoncé dans ses pensées. Ses pensées dirigés vers une fille qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années. Le messager avait bien précisé que le Roi était Robb Stark. Gendry se souvenait de sa jeune amie, elle disait que c'était son frère. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Il n'osa pas questionner ses collègues sur l'éventuelle présence de la Princesse Arya Stark au palais, cela aurait été inconvenant. Après tout, elle avait à peine onze ans et lui quinze lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle en avait douze et lui seize lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. Si elle n'était pas morte durant la guerre – cette pensée lui serra le cœur – elle devait avoir quinze ans maintenant. Il était parfaitement impensable qu'un princesse de quinze ans à peine fréquente un forgeron de dix-neuf ans, un bâtard qui plus est. A ces sombres pensées, il battit le métal encore plus fort. C'est ainsi que le Roi le trouva lorsqu'il entra dans la forge.

-Je vois que j'ai eu raison de vous engager visiblement, dit-il en riant lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme s'acharner sur une pièce de métal.

-Votre Majesté, fit immédiatement le jeune homme en se retournant et s'inclinant en même temps.

-Relevez-vous, mon brave. J'ai une commande que j'aimerais que vous exécutiez seul pour moi.

-Je suis à vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

-J'aimerais offrir un nouveau poignard à une personne qui m'est chère. Il me faut une lame efficace mais pas trop grande ni trop large, une lame très ouvragée, une vraie œuvre d'art. Seulement le délai est assez court, prévint-il.

-Je ferais ce que vous me demandez, Majesté, répondit aussitôt Gendry.

Robb apprécia la fougue du jeune homme, et lui donna trois jours pour créer une magnifique dague, que le jeune homme devrait lui apporter lors de son entraînement dans la cour du Red Keep. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il la destinait à Arya. Il avait remarqué le manège de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci ne quittait plus les alentours de la forge, et regardait toujours ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur sans se faire voir.

Gendry travailla jours et nuits pour achever la commande royale à temps, sous l'œil attentif de la jeune Princesse.

Trois jours plus tard, Gendry frappa enfin son dernier coup de marteau sur sa création. Il plongea l'arme dans un seau d'eau froide avant d'aller l'apporter au Roi. La lame était fine et faisait une vingtaine de centimètres. Il lui avait donnée une légère courbe, et avait gravé dessus des motifs en volutes. La garde était en bois blanc taillé, le pommeau était une tête de loup. Il avait entouré la partie centrale de la garde d'une bande de cuir noir pour le confort. Il sortit de la forge, la dague enveloppée dans une étoffe pour la présenter au Roi. Il arriva dans la cour du Red Keep et cligna des yeux face à la lumière du soleil, très intense en ce début d'après-midi. Il vit le Roi non-loin, et se dirigea prestement vers lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu le forgeron qui s'avançait, occupé à parer les coups d'épée de son adversaire. Il s'éloigna d'un pas pour reprendre son souffle, sans cesser de tourner autour de son adversaire, ce qui les fit échanger de place. Ainsi Gendry vit que c'était Arya qui se battait contre Robb. Elle avait grandi, épaissi un peu, commençait à avoir de belles courbes féminines, et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Mais il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Pour lui, c'était toujours la féroce et bornée petite fille qui avait parcouru les routes avec lui.

Sous le choc, il laissa tomber la dague au sol. Le métal tinta. Le bruit attira l'attention d'Arya, et quand elle vit son ami à dix pas d'elle, elle laissa tomber son épée d'étonnement. Combien de temps restèrent-ils plantés ainsi, bras ballants et bouches entrouverte de stupeur, à s'observer ? Les souvenirs refluaient, le flot d'émotions menaçait de les submerger. Puis Arya courut se réfugier dans les bras de son ami, de celui qui l'avait rassurée lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars il y a si longtemps. Gendry eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour les refermer sur son amie. La tête enfouie contre la poitrine du forgeron, Arya laissa échapper un cri rauque.

-Gendry !

-Je suis là, Arya, je suis là, murmura-t-il, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle se réveillait paniquée en pleine nuit.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés ainsi, émus de se retrouver après tant de temps. Robb avait tendrement sourit face à la réaction de sa sœur. Elle qui était de redoutée de tous une lame à la main, qui effrayait Westeros tout entier lorsqu'elle était en colère, sa bornée de petite sœur avait abandonné sa carapace dès qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme. Le forgeron et la Princesse se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, riant, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Gendry ramassa la dague, et chercha du regard l'approbation du Roi, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le jeune homme tendit donc la dague à Arya. Elle s'en saisit, émerveillée, et sans plus se préoccuper du reste, suivit Gendry dans un coin plus tranquille. Des heures durant, ils se racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces années où ils étaient éloignés. La cloche les surprit. Arya se frappa le front.

-Le dîner ! Il faut que je file, ma mère va me tuer !

Elle commença à s'éloigner à petite foulées, pour finalement revenir sur ses pas. Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue de Gendry et repartit vers ses appartements. Celui passa pensivement la main sur sa joue, un sourire triste sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il espérer quoi que ce soit ? C'était une Princesse de Westeros, même une amitié ne sera jamais tolérée. Encore moins de l'amour. Le voilà pris au piège, condamné par sa condition de bâtard, de forgeron, d'homme du peuple. Rageusement, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou en regagnant la forge. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

 ** _Me revoilà ! Vous connaissez la chanson, donc je ne me répèterai pas. Merci pour le soutien, gros bisous !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 4**

Un mois passa. Arya voyait Gendry tout les jours en secret, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, parfois sortaient dans la capitale clandestinement, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Ils avaient failli se faire prendre plusieurs fois, par les gardes, des Lords, ou même Lady Catelyn, mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Ils étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, mais aucune parole échangée, aucun geste n'avait trahi ce que chacun ressentait.

Arya ne se permettait même pas de penser à ce doux sentiment en elle dont elle n'ignorait pas l'existence. Elle se disait qu'il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit pour quelque chose d'impossible pour se donner bonne conscience, mais elle savait que c'était plus par fierté. Comment pourrait-elle assumer face à quelqu'un d'être amoureuse ? Elle, qui avait longtemps crié sur tous les toits que l'amour ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle n'avait ni besoin ni envie d'avoir un homme ?

Gendry y pensait chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, mais se refusait à en parler, ne trouvant ni les mots ni le courage.

Un jour que les deux «amis» rentraient d'une promenade en ville, un garde aperçut la Princesse et se précipita vers elle. Aussitôt, Gendry disparut pour ne pas éventer leur secret.

-Princesse, nous vous cherchons depuis une heure !

-Et maintenant vous m'avez trouvé, bravo ! ironisa-t-elle. On vous donnera sûrement un biscuit pour cela. Demandez à Bran et Rickon, ce sont des spécialistes en la matière, d'après Sansa.

Le garde leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération, et sans plus de façon, il souleva la jeune fille et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

-Pose-moi espèce de... ! hurla immédiatement la Princesse.

Elle se débattait comme une forcenée, martelait le pauvre soldat de ses petits poings, hurlait aussi, mais rien n'y fit, le soldat ne la déposa au sol que devant la salle du Conseil Restreint.

-Le Conseil Restreint ? s'étonna Arya, cessant de se débattre. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

Elle poussa la porte sans y être invitée, pour trouver sa famille réunie au grand complet (sauf Jon qui était au mur), la Main du Roi Lord Doran Martell, le Grand Argentier Lord Loras Tyrell, Maestre Luewin, le Maître des chuchoteurs Lord Varys, et le Maître de Guerre Ser Brynden Tully. Il ne manquait visiblement qu'elle. Robb lui désigna un siège en fronçant les sourcils, aussi elle se dépêcha sans piper mot.

-Nous sommes maintenant au complet, commença le Roi. Je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une grande décision qui va marquer un tournant dans nos vies et dans l'histoire. Avant de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne, je vous assure que cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre, et que j'ai mûrement et longuement réfléchi.

Il prit une grande respiration, tous retenaient leur souffle, ils ne comprenaient pas.

-J'abdique, je rends la couronne et le trône de Westeros.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet. On entendait plus une mouche voler. Un ange passa, prit froid et repartit aussi sec. Catelyn se leva en criant que ce n'était que folie, Loras et Doran l'appuyant à grands renforts de cris, Bran et Rickon se mirent à crier aussi. Exaspérée, Arya saisit son poignard et le lança avec toute la force dont elle était capable dans la table. La lame s'enfonça de presque dix centimètres dans un bruit mat, ramenant immédiatement le calme. Tout le monde se rassit sous l'ordre silencieux. Arya dégagea sa dague et la glissa à sa ceinture non sans un sourire satisfait, et se plaça aux côtés de Robb. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis avec toi, grand frère.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Sansa qui rejoignit les côtés de Robb ensuite. Puis Talisa, la petite Lyanna dans les bras, se rangea silencieusement derrière le trône de son époux. Bran et Rickon foncèrent sur le genoux de leur frère sans attendre. Maestre Luewin les rejoignit en souriant et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arya. Ils formaient un bloc uni et solidaire, alors Catelyn Stark se leva, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire de fierté face à ses enfants.

-Vous avez tous hérités de la volonté de fer et de l'entêtement de votre père. Il serait fier de vous. Puisque le Roi souhaite abdiquer, qu'il abdique ! Mais qu'il nous explique clairement ce qu'il compte faire.

Robb inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier sa mère.

-Je ne comptes pas abandonner les Sept Royaumes alors que nous sortons à peine d'une guerre. Jamais je ne laisserais sombrer Westeros. Je trouverais un successeur, digne de gouverner ce royaume, un vrai dirigeant. Et alors j'abdiquerais totalement. Je ne veux pas être Roi.

Il se leva.

-Merci pour votre attention, nous nous reverrons au dîner. Je déjeunerais seul dans mes appartements.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous, et il sortit. Il laissa sa femme partir seule vers les appartements de la Reine avec leur fille, mais ne se rendit pas dans ses propres appartements. Il se faufila dans les couloirs, prit des escaliers dérobés, et après un moment dans les souterrains, il ouvrit la porte d'un petit accès oublié. Elle l'attendait là seule comme convenu. Il lui fit signe de la suivre sans bruit, et réussit à ramener l'étrangère dans ses appartements sans que personne ne les remarque. Une fois réfugiés dans son salon privé, il se tourna vers l'étrangère et s'inclina profondément.

-Bienvenu à King's Landing, Daenerys Targaryen du Typhon, l'Imbrûlée, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Dothrak, Briseuse de chaînes et Reine d'Essos.

Daenerys lui fit une révérence, avant de lui sourire.

-Je vous remercie, Robb Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell, Gouverneur et Roi du Nord, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protecteur des Sept Royaumes. Mais je ne crois pas que réciter nos titres respectifs soient d'une grand utilité.

-En effet non, sourit le Roi. Mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes sont tenaces. Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?

-Vous voulez négocier une paix avec Essos, maintenant que je les ai tous réunis derrière mon étendard ?

-En quelque sorte, sourit le Roi. J'aimerais en réalité unir les deux continents.

-Donnez vos arguments, lança Daenerys en bonne politicienne.

-Je n'en ai qu'un seul, sourit Robb. Je vous offre l'Iron Throne. Sous quelques conditions évidemment, mais si tout se passe comme je l'espère, il est à vous.

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 5**

- _Je n'en ai qu'un seul, sourit Robb. Je vous offre l'Iron Throne. Sous quelques conditions évidemment, mais si tout se passe comme je l'espère, il est à vous._

Abasourdie, Daenerys ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se battre, on lui offrait ? C'était évidemment mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, mais fronça quand même les sourcils.

-Quelles sont vos conditions ?

Robb sourit. Ses intuitions et ce que lui avait rapporté ses espions se confirmait. Il avait face à elle une vraie dirigeante. Une Reine.

-Tout d'abord, quoique nous fassions, cela doit se faire sans violence. Vous avez sûrement vos propres conseillers, mais je vous conseille de garder les miens, au moins un temps, car ils sont plus habitués aux affaires d'ici.

-C'est très avisé, je vous remercie. Mais pourquoi m'offrir le trône ? Je veux dire, vous êtes le Roi de Westeros, chacun de vos mots a force de loi ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas et vous voulez me confier votre pays ?

-Lady Daenerys, mon pays est le Nord. J'ai unifié et pacifié le pays, je ne suis pas le Roi des Sept Royaumes pour autant.

Daenerys hocha gravement la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Se retrouver soudainement avec le poids de tout un pays sur les épaules pouvait être terrible, lorsque l'on avait rien demandé. Elle répondit qu'elle acceptait la couronne avec plaisir, et en était honorée. Elle était réellement soulagée de pouvoir créer un monde de paix, uni, et ce sans verser le sang. Elle mit au point les détails avec Robb. Il fut convenu qu'il serait nommé Gouverneur du Nord et Seigneur de Winterfell, avec sa femme et leur fille. Catelyn pourrait retourner à Winterfell ou rester à la capitale comme il lui plaira, Bran, Rickon et Sansa aurait le même choix. Daenerys fronça les sourcils.

-Et votre autre sœur, Arya ?

-Elle ne quittera jamais la capitale sans... quelqu'un, expliqua le Roi, mal-à-l'aise.

-Je vois, acquiesça la jeune Targaryen. Eh bien, je crois que nous venons d'écrire un chapitre entier de l'histoire de ce monde !

-Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Nous devrions maintenant faire une annonce publique.

-Vous avez raison. Convoquez donc votre Conseil Restreint, et allons chercher mes conseillers.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après que tout le monde se soit installé, Robb se plaça près de la porte.

-J'ai l'honneur et l'immense plaisir de vous présenter la nouvelle Reine de Westeros, fit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtral. Daenerys Targaryen du Typhon, l'Imbrûlée, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Dothrak, Briseuse de chaînes et Reine d'Essos, et bientôt Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice des Sept Royaumes.

La petite blonde fit son entrée, suivie de ses conseillers, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ver Gris, Missandei, et Daario Naharis. Tous questionnèrent du regard Robb, qui cligna lentement des yeux pour leur signifier qu'il ne leur servait à rien de protester. Alors, avec déférence et respect, tous s'inclinèrent face à leur future Reine. Ils savaient tous que si Robb avait prit sa décision, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, alors autant se plier à sa volonté et faire pour le mieux. Car ils savaient également que si Robb avait porté son choix sur la dernière survivante de l'antique famille des Dragons, il ne l'avait pas fait au hasard. Tout comme ils savaient que maintenant Essos et Westeros ne formaient plus qu'un vaste pays en deux principales îles.

-Relevez-vous, je vous en prie, fit Daenerys. Je ne suis que Reine d'Essos pour le moment, ce qui équivaut en titre à une Princesse d'ici. Je ne mérite pas tant d'honneurs, mais j'essaierais de m'en montrer digne, soyez-en assurés.

Robb prit le relais et expliqua brièvement aux personnes présentes comment se ferait la passation de pouvoir. Talisa suivrait évidemment son mari dans le Nord. Bran et Rickon aussi voulaient retourner chez eux. Daenerys se tourna ensuite vers Catelyn Stark.

-Lady Catelyn, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances à propos de votre mari, même si l'heure est tardive. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui, et je n'ai jamais pu payer ma dette, mais je n'oublie pas.

-Je vous remercie, Lady Daenerys, sourit faiblement Catelyn.

-Voulez-vous, vous aussi, rentrer à Winterfell, ou souhaitez-vous rester à la capitale ?

-Je vais rentrer. Je dois élever mes fils, et j'aiderais mon fils à gouverner le Nord.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, approuva la future Reine.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sansa et Arya.

-Princesses, quel choix faites-vous ?

Arya ne perdit pas une seconde.

-Je reste ! cria-t-elle en posant un genou à terre. Je ne veux pas être garde, ni soldat, mais je mets mon épée, si petite soit-elle, à votre service.

Sa famille en resta bouche bée. Daenerys ne put réprimer un sourire attendri face à ce petit bout de femme qui lui jurait allégeance.

-J'accepte votre épée avec plaisir et honneur, Princesse Arya.

La jeune fille se releva en sautillant presque de joie. Sansa s'avança alors et se fendit d'un révérence impeccable.

-J'aimerais moi aussi demeurer à King's Landing, en la qualité de demoiselle de compagnie si vous le voulez bien.

Daenerys accepta immédiatement. Les conseillers se présentèrent les uns aux autres, et Daenerys, aidée par Robb, mit en place son nouveau Conseil Restreint, plus si restreint que ça. Elle avait en effet décidé de garder tous les conseillers, jugeant cela plus prudent pour garder une bonne emprise sur chaque face de son nouveau royaume. Ser Barristan Selmy fit équipe avec Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Varys resta le Maître Espion, Missandei fut nommée Intendante du palais, Lord Doran Martell garda son poste de Main du Roi, Vers Gris restait commandant des Immaculés, Daario Naharis celui des Puînés, et Maestre Luewin et Lord Loras Tyrell gardèrent leurs postes également.

Pendant que Robb et Daenerys se montraient au balcon afin de faire une annonce publique, Arya échappa à la surveillance de sa mère, et courut jusqu'à la forge. Gendry en sortait justement avec une caisses de fers à cheval neufs.

-Arya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On va nous voir, s'inquiéta le jeune homme en lui prenant les mains.

-Robb abdique, Daenerys Targaryen devient Reine, et je suis son nouveau garde du corps, s'enthousiasma la jeune Princesse en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

Gendry écarquilla les yeux, et dut la faire répéter pour comprendre. Il la félicita chaudement, puis la mit à la porte, ayant encore du travail.

 ** _Me revoilà ! laissez-moi des reviews, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur cette fic. gros bisous_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 6**

Il fut décidé que Robb couronnerait lui-même la nouvelle souveraine deux mois plus tard. Ce dernier envoya immédiatement les invitations à tous les Lords, Sers, et Seigneurs, les conviant à un mois de fêtes à la capitale.

Trois semaines durant, Robb organisa la cérémonie et les fêtes dans leurs moindres détails, ne laissant absolument rien au hasard, tandis que Daenerys prenait connaissance des affaires du royaume, et commençait doucement à prendre les rênes du pays. Elle sortait aussi régulièrement dans la capitale, n'hésitant pas à se mêler au peuple sans se cacher, non sans être bien accompagnée et gardée, mais les petites gens l'aimaient beaucoup, le lui montrait, et elle le leur rendait bien.

Pendant ces trois semaines, Arya voyait Gendry tous les jours, sans exception, et même parfois tard après dîner, il montait discuter avec elle dans sa chambre par un vieil escalier secret.

C'était un soir comme les autres. Le ciel était dégagé, et depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Arya contemplait pensivement l'eau noire de la Narrow Sea sur laquelle se reflétait la Lune ronde et blanche. Elle releva la tête et aperçut les étoiles avant de fermer les yeux, mains à plat sur la rambarde, laissant le doux parfum des fleurs l'enivrer.

C'est ainsi que Gendry la vit lorsqu'il fit silencieusement irruption dans sa chambre. Il la contempla un instant. Elle avait si fragile, dans sa robe de voiles bleus légers flottant au vent. Elle lui paraissait soudainement si belle, si désirable qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Par derrière, il enlaça la jeune fille dans ses bras et posa un chaste baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna vers lui, laissant une larme rouler, le regard à la fois si tendre et si triste. Elle non plus ne put résister à la tentation et se réfugia dans ses bras, sans toutefois aller plus loin. Il appuya doucement sa joue sur son crâne, ses bras ceinturant la taille de la Princesse.

-Je t'aime, soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

A partir de ce jour, Gendry devint encore plus prévenant avec Arya, encore plus protecteur. Il montait la voir toutes les nuits, et même s'ils n'avaient jamais refaits les gestes de cette nuit-là, ni jamais redits ces trois mots si beaux et si lourds de sens, leur amour mutuel était évident à leurs yeux.

Un mois avant la cérémonie, Arya et Sansa décidèrent d'aller se promener à cheval sur la plage. Robb et Daenerys insistèrent pour qu'elles partent avec une escorte, mais Arya n'avait pas voulu en démordre : pas de gardes ! Elles élancèrent joyeusement leur montures au galop un fois les portes de la ville franchie, jusqu'au dunes de sable. Sansa s'élança la première vers la crête, mais disparut trop vite du champ de vision de sa sœur. Celle-ci ne comprit que lorsqu'un cri effrayé retentit derrière la barrière de sable. Arya sauta de cheval une fois la crête franchie, pour découvrir Sansa assommée sur le sable, et quatre bandits se précipitant vers elle. D'un bond, la jeune Princesse se plaça entre les soudards et leur proie, tirant son épée et sa dague. Elle la lança dans le cou du premier, qui s'effondra. Le deuxième homme réussit à parer le premier coup d'épée, lui lacéra la jambe et le dos avant de recevoir un coup qui l'ouvrit du cou jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Les deux derniers se consultèrent rapidement du regard face à cette furie. Ils bougeaient lentement, veillant à se couvrir l'un l'autre. Arya lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle entendit un galop au loin derrière la crête. Pas d'autres ! Un étalon noir apparut au sommet de la dune et fondit sur eux. Arya se tendit, prête à bondir. Mais le nouvel arrivant planta sa lance dans la tête d'un des bandits, avant de sauter de cheval pour égorger l'autre dans un seul geste à la fois sobre et gracieux. Arya ne baissa pas pourtant sa garde, et resta camper entre l'étranger et sa sœur toujours inconsciente.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme mit un genou en terre.

-Lord Oberyn Martell, Prince et Seigneur de Dorne. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Princesse Arya.

-Comment... ?

-La beauté de votre sœur Sansa est légendaire, fit Oberyn en désignant cette dernière. Je peux voir que les chansons en son honneur n'ont pas menti.

Arya lui fit une brève révérence, avant de s'occuper de sa sœur. Celle-ci se réveilla enfin.

-Arya ! Les bandits... mon cheval s'est cabré et...

-Shh, c'est fini, j'en ai tué deux, et le Prince Oberyn a tué les deux autres.

-Oberyn Martell ? s'étonna Sansa en se relevant.

-Lui-même, fit-il en s'inclinant devant Sansa et en lui faisait un baisemain avec galanterie.

Sansa lui sourit puis tituba, encore sous le choc. Oberyn la soutint immédiatement. Sa suite arriva à ce moment-là.

-Prêtez un cheval à la Princesse Arya ! ordonna-t-il. Princesse Sansa, acceptez-vous de monter avec moi ? Je ne voudrais pas vous laissez risquer une deuxième chute de cheval.

Sansa hocha faiblement la tête, puis se retrouva enlevée dans les bras puissants du Prince-guerrier. Arya, sans se poser de questions, monta sur la monture qu'on lui présentait en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures, sans pourtant laisser échapper une seule plainte.

En raison de la suite du Prince, et des blessures et chocs des Princesses, ils mirent du temps à rentrer. Oberyn en profita pour questionner Arya sur Daenerys et sur les bandits. Sansa s'était agrippée à la chemise du Prince et restait blottie contre son torse musclé, se laissant bercer par ses paroles et le pas régulier de leur monture.

 _ **La suite demain, c'est promis ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 7**

Robb commençait à s'inquiéter. Ses sœurs avaient dit qu'elle partait moins d'une heure, et voilà qu'au bout de deux heures elles n'étaient toujours pas rentrées ! Il descendit dans la cour pour voir si elle n'arrivait pas, lorsque le Prince de Dorne entra avec sa suite. Robb essaya de dissimuler son inquiétude derrière un sourire, pendant que Talisa, Lyanna dans les bras, Catelyn, Bran et Rickon arrivait par un escalier, tandis que Daenerys, Missandei et Lord Doran Martell descendait par l'autre, tous présents afin d'accueillir le souverain de Dorne.

Les sourires de la famille Stark s'estompèrent lorsqu'ils virent Sansa à moitié inconsciente dans les bras d'Oberyn et Arya qui tomba de son cheval à cause de la douleur qui irradiait de ses blessures. Avant même que quelqu'un ne réagisse, Gendry, qui avait tout vu, oublia le protocole et se précipita vers Arya.

-Gendry, non, essaya-t-elle mollement de le repousser.

-Je t'emmène chez le Maestre, il faut soigner tes blessures.

Sans plus de manière, il la cala contre son torse en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, et partit aussi vite que possible chez Maestre Luewin.

Dans la cour, Sansa toujours dans ses bras, agrippée à sa chemise, Oberyn avait salué l'assemblée avant de raconter l'attaque de bandits dont avait été victimes les deux Princesses, et comment il était intervenu. Daenerys apprécia le courage du jeune Seigneur et le remercia, et la famille Stark se confondit en remerciements. Robb s'avança alors.

-Je vais emmener ma sœur chez le Maestre, décida-t-il.

-Montrez-moi le chemin, je vous suis, répondit Oberyn, Sansa tenant toujours sa chemise.

Robb obtempéra et le Prince de Dorne le suivit à travers le palais. Dans l'office de Maestre Luewin, ils trouvèrent Arya, qui serrait les dents pendant que le Maestre nettoyait sa plaie dans le dos. Elle serrait la main de Gendry à lui rompre les os, mais celui-ci ne le sentait même pas, tant il était inquiet pour «sa» Princesse. Une fois cette première blessure nettoyée et bandée, Luewin se tourna vers les trois nouveaux arrivants, et examina rapidement Sansa.

-Le choc, c'est tout. Ramenez-la à ses appartements, tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos et du calme.

Robb hocha la tête en direction d'Oberyn. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ramena la jolie Princesse rousse en direction de ses appartements. Robb s'approcha du lit où sa sœur serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler alors que le Maestre s'occupait de la blessure plus profonde sur son mollet. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Gendry.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je vais suturer son mollet, la blessure est sérieuse mais je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper, le rassura Maestre Luewin. Si j'arrive à stopper l'hémorragie tout de suite, ça devrait aller. Ne t'en fais pas, Robb.

Robb sourit faiblement face aux mots de son Maestre, le seul – excepté sa famille lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux – à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom. Il est vrai que Maestre Luewin l'avait mis au monde et l'avait vu grandir comme ses frères et sœurs, et avait toujours de l'affection pour les enfants Stark. Robb releva Gendry, posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas rester avec ma sœur. Tu la surveilleras, veilleras sur elle, et t'en occuperas pendant toute sa convalescence. J'aurais aimé le faire mais il reste trop de choses à régler. J'ai confiance en toi, elle a confiance en toi. Emmène-la à ses appartements lorsque Maestre Luewin aura fini, et ne la quitte plus. Tu m'as compris ?

Gendry lui renvoya un regard franche. Il hocha gravement la tête, comprenant l'inquiétude de Robb. Il ne le décevrait pas. Une fois que Maestre Luewin eut fini de soigner la jeune fille, et lui eut posé des bandages, il la prit aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Arya s'était endormi grâce au lait de pavot administré par le vieux Maestre, et ne réagit pas lorsque son ami la déposa sur son lit. Il se tira une chaise près du lit, et se pencha vers elle.

-Tu as encore fait des folies, Princesse, murmura-t-il en chassant une mèche de son front brûlant.

Il prit un baquet d'eau froide, y trempa un linge, et tamponna le visage de la jeune fille avec. Il la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, cala un oreiller supplémentaire sous sa tête, et se rassit, la main d'Arya dans la sienne.

-J'ai juré à Robb que je resterais avec toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas, Arya, je vais rester là, avec toi, c'est promis.

Il n'entendit pas Robb entrer dans la pièce.

-Je t'en supplies, ma belle guerrière, ne meurs pas, lâcha Gendry, la gorge serrée. Comment pourrais-je me séparer de toi alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver ? Maestre Luewin a dit que tu allais t'en sortir, mais je te le jure, Arya, si tu meurs, je te suivrais. Je ne te perdrais pas encore une fois.

Robb ressortit de la pièce aussi discrètement que possible, gêné d'avoir entendu ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, mais aussi ému de constater tout l'amour que le forgeron portait à sa sœur. Il se promit d'être de leur côté s'il le fallait. Pendant qu'il restait devant la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, Arya battit des paupières, un sourire petit mais ravi sur le visage.

-Et moi je te jure de ne pas mourir, mon beau forgeron, réussit-elle à articuler avec une pointe de sarcasme qui ne réussit pas à masquer l'émotion dans sa voix.

-Arya ! Tu es réveillée ! s'agita Gendry en rougissant.

Elle adorait quand il rougissait. Il était déjà très beau et attirant quand il était normal, mais quand ses joues s'enflammaient, elle le trouvait carrément irrésistible. Le lait de pavot ne faisant plus effet, elle grimaça sous la douleur. Gendry se précipita à genoux au bord du lit.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle en commençant à grelotter, les yeux mi-clos.

Il lui apporta une couverture supplémentaire et s'allongea à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

-Je suis là maintenant. Dors, repose-toi, je ne partirais pas.

Bercée par les paroles de son ami, Arya s'endormit rapidement, sans pour autant cesser de trembler.

Oberyn aussi était resté au chevet de Sansa après l'avoir aidée à se coucher. Fasciné par la jeune femme, il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Faible mais totalement consciente, elle décida d'engager la conversation.

-Lord Martell, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de nous avoir sauvé, ma sœur et moi-même. Je vous suis redevable.

-Je vous en prie, Princesse, je n'ai fais que mon devoir en vous portant secours. Et s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi Oberyn, nul besoin des titres.

-Alors merci... Oberyn, souffla-t-elle.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous sauver, Lady Sansa, répondit-il en effleurant sa main d'un baiser.

Plus d'une heure durant, ils se parlèrent et apprirent à se connaître. Oberyn se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la beauté et le caractère doux de la jeune Nordienne, elle était vraiment son parfait contraire. Une domestique arriva alors, et annonça qu'elle venait aider la princesse à se préparer pour le banquet en l'honneur des Martell ce soir. Oberyn demanda la permission d'attendre dans le salon pour l'escorter ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle, ce que Sansa accepta timidement avant de disparaître pour prendre un bain. Elle se dépêcha afin de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps le Prince. Elle enfila sa robe, glissa son diadème dans sa chevelure flamboyante et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit ses pas s'approcher de lui, et resta un instant bouche ouverte. Elle portait une robe grise rehaussée de broderies d'or, le haut moulait ses courbes et les multiples jupons flottaient. Oberyn lui offrit son bras et l'escorta jusqu'à la grande salle où ils firent une entrée particulièrement remarquée. Il la convia à s'asseoir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit après avoir eu l'approbation de son frère du regard. Pendant tout le repas, il fut aux petits soins pour elle, ne cessant de la complimenter. Sansa était flattée, rougissait légèrement, mais avait décidé de ne pas se laisser séduire aussi facilement. Heureusement (ou pas) pour elle, Oberyn n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement non plus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 8**

Une autre journée, plus calme, passa à King's Landing. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant le couronnement de Daenerys, et tout le monde s'affairait activement, mais rien pourtant ne troublait le calme qui régnait au palais. Arya était toujours en convalescence dans son lit, couvée par Gendry. Sansa était passée la voir, amenant Bran et Rickon, Robb était venu aussi, ainsi que Catelyn. Talisa fut la dernière à passer en fin d'après-midi, et resta plus longtemps pour discuter un peu. Elle déposa Lyanna dans les bras de sa belle-sœur.

-Coucou petite princesse, murmura Arya à sa nièce. Elle est vraiment adorable, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Talisa.

-Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, sourit cette dernière. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je vais bien.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Talisa se doutait que pour la Princesse rebelle, qui ne tenait jamais en place, ce devait être très dur de devoir rester au lit plusieurs heures d'affilée.

-J'aimerais sortir, c'est sûr, mais la compagnie est agréable, alors ça va, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Gendry.

Talisa émit un sourire discret face à l'évidente affection qui liait les deux jeunes gens. Après s'être assurée qu'Arya n'avait besoin de rien, elle prit congé pour aller se préparer pour le dîner. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Arya fit la moue.

-J'ai envie d'y aller...

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher une de tes domestiques ? offrit Gendry.

Arya lui renvoya un regard ravi.

-Tu ferais ça ? Gendry, tu es un ange !

Gendry secoua la tête en rougissant et partit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, l'air contrarié.

-Impossible de trouver qui que ce soit...

-Oh... souffla Arya, déçue.

Gendry ne put résister à son air de chien battu.

-Attends, je vais m'en charger. Je vais aller préparer ton bain.

-Non, Gendry. Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous. Tu n'as pas à me servir. Ce serait injuste, contra Arya.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-J'aide une personne chère à mon cœur. Aider et servir, c'est différent. Personne ne m'oblige à le faire, mais j'y tiens.

Il lui planta un baiser sur le front et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Il revint aider Arya à marcher jusque là-bas. Il se tourna, et elle dégrafa sa longue tunique. Elle se glissa doucement dans son bain, sans pouvoir réprimer un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya trop fort sur sa jambe blessée. Gendry, gardant les yeux baissés, lui apporta du savon. Elle se pencha pour attraper le pain de savon, mais lâcha un cri de douleur quand son dos toucha la baignoire. Inquiet, Gendry se résolut à la regarder, mais garda son regard fiché dans le sien.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

Il mouilla un linge et l'imprégna de savon, et avec autant de délicatesse que possible, il aida la jeune Stark à se nettoyer. Il lui versa une bassine d'eau sur la tête, et lui tendit un drap de bain en se cachant les yeux.

-Hem... Gendry ?

Il écarta deux doigts et lui jeta un œil. Il soupira, et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur son lit, et ouvrit une armoire au hasard. Il en sortit une robe verte brodée d'arabesques argentées, qu'il lui lança. Une fois prête, Arya se mit prudemment sur ses pieds.

-Allons-y.

Il l'emmena à pas lents jusqu'à la salle du banquet, et l'escorta jusqu'à son siège. Il tourna les talons et allait sortir, lorsque Daenerys le rappela.

-Venez, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il mit un genou en terre face à elle.

-Votre nom ?

-Gendry Waters, Votre Altesse.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui avez escorté la Princesse Arya Stark jusqu'ici ?

Gendry leva un regard interloqué vers Robb.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, Lord Gendry, le rassura Daenerys. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore au fait de tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon nouveau palais, et je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu.

-Je ne suis pas Lord, Votre Altesse. J'ai veillé la Princesse Arya durant ses deux jours de convalescence, voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici.

-Vous êtes donc le défenseur de la Princesse Arya...

-Si Votre Altesse le dit.

-Un défenseur de la Princesse Arya Stark, qui vient de passer deux jours à la veiller ? Cela est très généreux de votre part, Gendry Waters. Un tel acte de loyauté et d'abnégation vous rend digne de la table de n'importe quel roi dans ce monde.

-Votre Majesté ?

-Je vous en prie, prenez place près de la Princesse.

Il se releva maladroitement et s'assit sur le siège désigné. Arya lui saisit la main, lui transmettant une pression d'encouragement. Tout le monde accepta la décision de la future Reine, et salua le nouveau membre de la tablée, même Catelyn Stark, qui le fit néanmoins avec une certaine retenue. Cette dernière reporta ensuite son attention sur son aînée, assise encore une fois aux côtés du Prince de Dorne. Celui-ci visiblement lui contait fleurette, et Catelyn était rassurée de voir que sa fille semblait apprécier la cour que lui faisait le jeune Seigneur. C'est alors que l'auréole de cheveux blonds bouclés de Rickon émergea de sous la table près des deux tourtereaux. Le jeune Prince grimpa sur les genoux d'Oberyn, qui fut surpris mais surtout amusé.

-Tu as sauvé ma sœur ? lança de but en blanc le garçon.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Oberyn.

-Alors je te remercie, sourit le petit Prince.

-J'accepte humblement tes remerciements, jeune Prince, sourit le Dornien. C'est ainsi que va le monde : les preux chevaliers doivent sauver les belles princesses en détresse.

-Mais dans les histoires comme ça, le chevalier il épouse la princesse, non ? dit Rickon en fronçant les sourcils et en retroussant le bout de son nez. Tu vas épouser ma sœur, toi ?

-Rickon ! le tança immédiatement Robb.

Les paroles du petit blond avaient provoqué quelques rires. Oberyn rit de bon cœur aussi.

-C'est bon, Lord Stark. Il est normal de poser des questions à son âge.

Rickon revint ensuite à sa place en traînant des pieds, tiré par sa mère. Le dîner se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les seigneurs devaient arriver dans les deux semaines qui suivaient, et l'approche des festivités rendaient tout le monde joyeux.

 _ **Waaaa, on a déjà atteint la moitié de la fic *-* je ne publierai plus pendant une semaine pour raison personnelle, mais je vous retrouve le weekend prochain pour la suite ! merci de votre soutien et bisous**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 9**

Les arrivées des différents Seigneurs de Westeros étaient annoncées dans le courant des deux semaines à venir, aussi tout le palais s'agitait afin de pouvoir recevoir les délégations comme il se devait.

Ce jour-là, Daenerys se tenait au balcon de ses appartements, et observait les jardins royaux et le cour du Red Keep. Elle aperçut un cavalier solitaire vêtu de noir arriver au galop dans la cour de sable. Celui-ci descendit de cheval, prit un baluchon qu'il cala sur son épaule, et tourna sur lui-même un instant. Robb vint à la rencontre de l'étranger et lui donna une accolade amicale. Le nouveau venu sourit, et lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Daenerys détailla le jeune homme. Grand et bien bâti, les épaules larges. La peau blanche des gens du Nord, une auréole de cheveux noirs bouclés, et deux yeux gris indéchiffrables. Qui était-ce donc ? La future souveraine descendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône, retrouvant ses conseillers. Ils prirent place sur leurs sièges respectifs, lorsque Arya déboula de nulle part devant eux.

-Ma Reine, dit-elle rapidement. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

-Lady Arya, c'est un plaisir de voir que vos blessures ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Voilà, je... commença la Princesse.

La grande porte qui s'ouvrit la coupa. Elle se retourna, focalisant son attention sur ceux qui entraient. Ses yeux se plissèrent, puis un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre éclata sur son visage.

-Jon !

Oubliant le protocole et les bonnes manières, Arya oublia Daenerys et le reste. Elle courut comme une dératée vers le nouvel arrivant et se jeta dans ses bras avec force.

-Jon ! cria-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix rauque en nichant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme.

-Arya, tu m'as tellement manqué ! répondit celui-ci en la serrant dans ses bras. Comme tu as grandie ! Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille, à ce que je vois.

Ils riaient et pleuraient d'émotion à la fois. Robb s'était ajouté au câlin, Sansa arriva avec leurs deux petits frères un instant plus tard, et ils s'ajoutèrent à la mêlée humaine sur les dalles du grand hall. Après quelques minutes, le temps que l'émotion reflue un peu, ils se relevèrent. Jon, accompagné par Robb et Arya, marcha droit vers l'Iron Throne. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille qui y siégeait, seulement de nom. Robb lui avait expliqué dans la cour du Red Keep qu'il abdiquait et que la dernière descendante Targaryen serait son successeur. Jon mit un genou en terre.

-Relevez-vous, je vous prie, lui dit d'une voix douce la femme qui siégeait sur le trône.

Jon l'observa discrètement. Il faillit s'exclamer de surprise. C'était encore une enfant ! Elle devait être du même âge que Sansa approximativement. Pas très grande, fine et musclée, elle avait une prestance et un air altier qui lui fit réviser son premier jugement. Son visage avait conservé des traits doux, entourés de vagues d'un blond argenté, ses lèvres étaient roses et bien dessinées, et ses yeux... Jon n'avait jamais vu d'yeux améthyste comme ceux-là. Ils étaient captivants, hypnotiques.

-Votre nom ?

-Jon, Lord Commandant de la Night Watch, Votre Majesté.

-Votre nom de famille ?

-La Night Watch est ma famille.

Daenerys se tourna vers Lord Doran, qui lui souffla à l'oreille que les hommes de la Night Watch devaient renoncer à leurs titres et famille.

-Quel était votre nom de famille ? répéta la jeune femme.

-Snow, Votre Majesté.

-Snow ? répéta-t-elle d'un air intrigué.

-Le nom des bâtards du Nord. Je suis le fils bâtard de feu Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell.

Daenerys se leva et s'approcha du Lord Commandant.

-Bienvenue à King's Landing, Lord Commandant Jon Stark.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il sentit un peu de chaleur dans son cœur aux mots de cette belle jeune femme. Il était rare qu'on l'appelle Stark, alors cela comptait pour lui.

-Je vous ferais demander plus tard dans la journée, il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous. D'ici-là, installez-vous confortablement au palais, et passez du temps avec votre famille. D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous en avez besoin.

-Comme le voudra Votre Majesté.

Il s'inclina et suivit le reste des Stark dehors. Plus tard, il se présenta comme demandé chez la future Reine. Elle s'entretint avec lui de la Night Watch, et de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire par rapport à cette dernière. Elle promit d'envoyer autant d'hommes que possible, et aussi d'y faire un tour avec ses dragons afin de décourager les Wildlings et les White Walkers de s'approcher du Mur. Jon remercia, et sortit de la pièce.

Il revint à sa chambre, et s'assit sur le lit en soufflant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ygrid était morte, et autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il s'asséna aussitôt une claque mentale. C'était la Reine, il n'avait même pas le droit d'y penser ! Et pourtant... En quelques regards violets, elle avait percé le mur de glace autour de son cœur. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Quelques couloirs et escaliers plus loin, Daenerys aussi s'était assise sur son lit, troublée. Elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis la mort de Drogo, et pourtant, les yeux gris du beau soldat avait franchi le mur de feu autour de son cœur. Mais elle était la Reine, et il était de la Night Watch.

De manière aussi inconsciente que synchronisée, ils sortirent sur leurs balcons respectifs, et respirèrent l'air doux du Sud. Les deux amoureux maudits restèrent longtemps aisni, les yeux dans le vague.

Trois jours durant, Daenerys s'arrangea pour croiser le Lord Commandant autant que possible. Ils n'échangeaient que peu de mots, mais elle s'y raccrochait désespérément. Jon aussi essayait d'apercevoir la future souveraine autant que possible, tout en maudissant ses vœux de membre de la Night Watch. Il sortit alors de sa chambre pour chercher son frère. Il le trouva dans les jardins, avec une femme qui tenait un bébé. Quand il le vit, Robb marcha droit vers lui.

-Viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Il le tira jusqu'à Talisa.

-Jon, voici ma femme, Lady Talisa. Mon amour, c'est mon frère Jon, de la Night Watch.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, Lady Talisa, s'inclina Jon.

-Enchantée également, Lord Stark. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je vous en prie, marchez avec nous un instant.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Jon, touché par la gentillesse que lui témoignait d'emblée cette jeune femme.

Le bébé se mit à pleurnicher dans les bras de Talisa. Robb le prit alors dans ses bras, et berça l'enfant.

-Shh, du calme, ma petite princesse. Ne pleure pas, tout va bien, c'est ton oncle, murmura-t-il.

Jon ouvrit de grands yeux. Robb lui sourit.

-Ma fille Lyanna. Ta nièce.

Il lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

-J'ai une nièce ?

Il observa le petit bout'chou qu'il portait, se sentant fondre. Elle se mit à babiller, et attrapa un de ses doigts.

-C'est qu'elle a de la force, la petite puce !

Il rendit le bébé à sa mère, encore émerveillé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Robb avec un air plus sérieux. Robb embrassa sa femme et emmena son frère à l'écart.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Robb, je crois que... je suis amoureux.

-Daenerys ? demanda Robb avec un demi-sourire.

Jon hocha lentement la tête.

-Mon frère, je ne veux pas te démoraliser, mais elle va devenir Reine de Westeros, et tu fais partie de la Night Watch. A moins d'un miracle, je ne vois pas de fin heureuse à ce sentiment, si honnête soit-il.

-Tout cela je le sais, et je cherche ce miracle depuis trois jours. Mon frère, j'ai besoin de savoir, me soutiendras-tu, si je trouve un miracle ?

Robb prit son frère dans ses bras.

-Je te soutiendrais jusqu'à la mort, mon frère.

Jon le quitta plus serein. Alors qu'il passait devant les appartements royaux, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, il frappa à la porte.

-Qui est là ?

-Le Lord Commandant Jon Stark, Votre Majesté.

-Entrez, Lord Stark, je vous en prie.

Jon ferma la porte derrière lui, et se tourna vers Daenerys. Il s'arrêta, interdit. Elle portait un simple pantalon de cuir, et une sorte de large bandeau couvrait sa poitrine.

-Une tenue dothraki, répondit Daenerys à sa question silencieuse.

Jon hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru plus belle que maintenant, dans ses vêtements simples, sans artifices. Il se jeta presque à genoux devant elle, levant des yeux brillants sur elle.

-Daenerys Targaryen, je vous aime. Je connais parfaitement nos situations respectives, les obligations et les devoirs liés à nos rangs respectifs, mais je devais vous le dire, je vous aime, répéta-t-il. Je suis votre obligé, et si vous voulez que je parte immédiatement pour le Mur pour ne jamais revenir, je vous obéirai. Mais je ne peux plus vivre dans le silence. Je vous aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

Daenerys resta figée, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Elle tendit la main et releva le Lord Commandant.

-Nous ne pouvons, souffla-t-elle en laissant rouler une larme. Retournez à votre chambre.

Elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser, et se détourna lentement. Jon retourna mécaniquement dans sa chambre, laissant les domestiques le préparer pour le dîner.

 ** _Enfin de retour, voilà la suite promise et tant attendue ^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 10**

Depuis quelques jours, Jon tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un loup en cage. Dès qu'il avait identifié ses sentiments pour Daenerys, il avait envoyé un corbeau au Mur, demandant à son fidèle ami Samwell Tarly de faire quelques recherches pour lui. Morose, il se rendit de nouveau chez Lord Varys en milieu d'après-midi.

-Bonjours Lord Varys. Un corbeau du Mur ?

-Ah, Lord Commandant. Un message du Mur, fit le Maître des Chuchoteurs en lui tendant un papier.

-Merci, Lord Varys, fit Jon en attrapant fébrilement le papier.

Il prit congé rapidement et se précipita dans ses appartements. Il s'assit, inspira lentement en fermant les yeux, et déplia le papier.

-Jon, lut-il à voix basse. J'ai trouvé une vieille loi que l'on a bien oublié dans un livre poussiéreux. Exactement ce que tu voulais. Si le Lord Commandant et si le Roi de Westeros sont d'accord, un membre de la Night Watch peut se délier de ses vœux pour prendre femme. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Sincères salutations, ton ami Samwell.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Il relut encore ces lignes qui lui annonçaient une des meilleures nouvelles de sa vie. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, puis partit dans un grand fou rire, tant il était heureux. Mais comment allait-il lui annoncer ? Comment devait-il lui demander sa main ? Anxieux, il fila voir Robb. Il trouva celui-ci en grande discussion avec Lord Loras Tyrell. Quand il le vit, Loras prit congé et Robb s'avança vers son frère.

-Jon ! Approche, que puis-je faire pour toi, mon frère ?

-Robb, j'ai le droit de me marier avec elle.

Il lui brandit le papier sous le nez avec un sourire triomphant.

-Je vois, marmonna Robb. Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ?

-Je ne connais rien des convenances. Apprends-moi le protocole, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi comment je dois m'adresser à elle, comment je dois lui demander sa main...

-Tu te sens donc prêt à devenir Roi de Westeros ?

-Je deviendrais qui elle veut !

Robb rit doucement devant l'empressement de son frère. Toute la soirée, il lui enseigna les codes du comportement entre Seigneurs à King's Landing, et la façon adéquate de s'adresser à la future Reine. Jon ressortit la tête pleine de formules de politesse, et annonça qu'il ne se présentera pas au repas car il avait mal au crâne. Robb pensa que la Khaleesi pourrait en prendre ombrage, mais son frère ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Il partit se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les premières lueurs de l'aube à l'horizon, Jon sortit de son lit. Il prit un bain, lava et peigna soigneusement ses cheveux et tailla sa barbe. Il avala quelques grains de raisins, noua les liens de son pantalon de cuir noir, enfila ses bottes et passa sa plus belle chemise, grise bordée d'argent, avec un gilet en fourrure gris sombre. Il se regarda un instant dans la glace, qui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme à fière allure. Cela le calma quelque peu, il finit d'accrocher sa ceinture, y glissa son épée et inspira un grand coup. Il était temps. Il se dépêcha dans les couloirs encore déserts à cette heure, et arriva en courant presque devant les appartements de sa bien-aimée. Il lissa nerveusement le devant de sa chemise et frappa énergiquement à la porte. A sa grande stupéfaction, ce fut Daenerys elle-même qui lui ouvrit la porte, encore en tunique de nuit.

-Jon ? Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Puis-je entrer, Lady Daenerys ?

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-là ?

-Lady Daenerys, je vous aime, dit-il en mettant un genou en terre alors qu'il lui prenait les mains. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un homme de la Night Watch et que vous êtes la Reine, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vous aime, et je veux vous épouser. Mais si cela va à l'encontre de vos souhaits, vous n'avez qu'un seul mot à dire et je disparaîtrais de votre vie.

Daenerys était choquée. Non, choquée était un doux euphémisme. Complètement ébranlée, sonnée, paralysée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle fit simple.

-Je vous aime... Mais je suis Reine, vous êtes Lord Commandant de la Night Watch, c'est impossible.

Jon se releva, les mains de Daenerys toujours dans les siennes.

-Il existe une vieille loi, et si vous y consentez, j'ai le droit de me marier avec vous et de me délier de mes vœux.

-Vous briseriez votre serment... pour moi ?

Jon posa délicatement la petite main blanche de la jeune fille sur son cœur.

-Je ferais tout pour ma Reine, souffla-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la femme de sa vie.

-Lady Daenerys de la maison Targaryen, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ? lui murmura-t-il.

-J'accepte, répondit-elle, émue. Mais il faut vous trouver un nouveau poste, vous ne pouvez pas quitter la Night Watch pour cela, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Il faudra dire que je vous ai demandé avec beaucoup d'insistance de devenir... le Maître d'Armes du palais ! Ainsi vous ne pouviez pas refuser, et par décret royal vous quittez la Night Watch et êtes ainsi libre de m'épouser !

Jon sourit.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma Reine.

-Tu, s'il-te-plaît, nous sommes en privé, tu peux me tutoyer. Et en plus nous voilà fiancés.

Elle rit en disant cela. Jon rit aussi. En quelques minutes, tout avait changé ! La donne n'était plus la même, les cartes étaient passées dans d'autres mains.

-Quand nous marierons-nous ? demanda Jon.

-Il faut que je sois couronnée d'abord, ainsi on évitera toute contestation. Une semaine après mon couronnement ? On sera en plein dans le mois des festivités, il y aura seulement à ajouter une cérémonie de mariage au programme. Comme ça il n'y aura pas besoin de commander encore plus de victuailles pour le banquet, et cela évitera d'affamer le peuple inutilement en leur retirant le pain de la bouche.

Jon approuva, et après l'avoir encore embrassée avec passion, se retira.

Le soir, au dîner, Daenerys fit asseoir Jon à sa droite. Elle annonça alors le petit discours mis au point avec lui quelques heures plus tôt, et termina en annonçant leurs fiançailles. Les convives en étaient bouche bée, mais lorsque au cours du repas ils virent les petites attentions et les regards entre les deux fiancés, plus personne ne pensa à contester la décision de la future Reine. Profitant de l'ambiance calme et de l'atmosphère légère, Oberyn demanda à Sansa de lui accorder sa première danse lors du premier bal donné pour le couronnement, ce que la jeune fille accepta avec un plaisir qu'elle peinait à dissimuler.

 _ **La suite demain :) et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 11**

Plus que sept jours avant le couronnement. Arya avait hâte que les festivités commencent, parce qu'elle comptait profiter de l'agitation pour passer plus de temps avec Gendry. Pour le moment, elle finissait de s'habiller et de se munir de ses armes pour l'entraînement auquel Robb l'avait conviée. Seule dans sa chambre – elle refusait de se faire materner par des domestiques – elle terminait de nouer la large ceinture en cuir qui maintenait son épée lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Tout les sens aux aguets, elle tira silencieusement une dague du fourreau sur son flanc, et se rapprocha lentement de la source des sons. Elle se ramassa, prête à bondir sur l'intrus. La porte de l'escalier secret s'ouvrit à la volée, alors elle sauta dans le tas sans réfléchir. Elle sentit qu'elle percutait un corps, s'y accrocha, roula collée à l'intrus, avant de s'immobiliser, assise sur lui, sa dague sous la gorge. D'un Gendry qui n'en menait pas large. Tout à coup, Arya prit conscience de la situation et devint écarlate. Elle se releva précipitamment et s'écarta de son ami, gênée.

-Hem... Je... Je... commença-t-elle. On oublie ?

Gendry hocha la tête, encore sonné. Il se releva et se secoua un peu, avant de se tourner vers Arya. Elle le regarda avec curiosité. Elle voyait qu'il s'était lavé, mais avait gardé sa barbe de trois jours. Les cheveux ébouriffés à cause de la chute, la chemise de travers... « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... » pensa-t-elle. Elle remarqua ensuite cet éclat particulier dans ses yeux. Cette lueur, cette façon nouvelle qu'il avait de la regarder. On aurait dit qu'il était à la fois fou de désir et d'amour, et apeuré de la perdre dans les secondes à venir. On aurait dit... Arya cessa net de penser. Les lèvres du forgeron s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Elle se laissa faire, maintenant blottie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la relâcha à contrecœur, cet éclat dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu, et semblait même s'être renforcé.

-Arya, épouse-moi, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à dire, choquée.

-On est pas obligés de se marier tout de suite, mais je veux t'épouser un jour. Je t'aime.

Les neurones d'Arya finirent enfin par aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle sourit.

-Je veux t'épouser dès que possible !

Transportée par la joie, elle lui sauta au coup et s'empara de sa bouche. Entreprenante, elle n'hésita pas un instant à approfondir leur baiser. Au bout de longues minutes passées à s'embrasser, les deux amoureux furent interrompus par la porte des appartements d'Arya qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Robb fit son entrée, pila net lorsqu'il les aperçut encore enlacés, plissa les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, ouvrit la bouche...

-Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je t'achève, lâcha Arya avec un demi-sourire.

-Alors je ne le dis pas, lâcha Robb. Mais je le pense.

-Je sais, grommela sa jeune sœur.

D'un geste, elle convia les deux hommes à s'asseoir. Elle s'assit près de Gendry, et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Gendry vient de me demander en mariage, et j'ai accepté. Pas la peine de protester, tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je l'aime. Maintenant que c'est Daenerys la Reine, et vu que je lui ai prêté serment, il faut que j'aille lui demander la permission. C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi.

-De moi ? répéta Robb.

-Tu es l'actuel régent, du moins pendant les quelques jours restants. Tu sais que nous ne pourrons nous marier que si Gendry devient Lord ou Ser, ou alors si moi je perds tous mes titres. Il faut que tu convaincs Daenerys de lui accorder un titre, en plus de sa bénédiction. Tu argumentes mieux que moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Robb lâcha un profond soupir, en pleine réflexion.

-Mère va probablement me tuer... Quand est-ce que j'y vais ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Arya.

-Très bien, puisque vous semblez décidés. Gendry, viens avec moi, nous avons une visite à faire chez la future Reine.

Gendry se leva immédiatement, et après avoir lancé un long regard à sa bien-aimée, il quitta la pièce sur les talons du Roi du Nord. Robb le mena jusqu'aux appartements de la Targaryen, le prévint qu'il devait d'abord entrer seul, et le laissa patienter devant la porte.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lord Stark ? demanda aimablement la petite blonde.

-Majesté, c'est pour une affaire d'ordre privé concernant ma jeune sœur Arya que je viens vous voir.

-Je vous en prie, de quoi est-il question ?

-Ma jeune sœur est éprise d'un jeune homme, et celui-ci vient de lui faire une demande en mariage, non-officielle pour le moment. Il y a toutefois un léger problème de protocole.

-Est-elle amoureuse d'un garçon du peuple, sans titres ni terres ? devina la jeune femme.

-C'est exactement cela, Majesté. Il se nomme Gendry Waters, il est forgeron au palais.

-Gendry Waters... N'est-ce pas le jeune homme qui avait escorté Arya à un dîner ?

-Lui-même, Votre Majesté. Il attend devant votre porte, si vous voulez le voir.

-Bien sûr, faites-le entrer, s'il-vous-plaît.

Robb ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Gendry d'entrer, avec un sourire d'encouragement. Gendry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et mit un genou en terre en baissant la tête devant sa future souveraine. Celle-ci tendit la main et le releva, un sourire doux sur le visage. Cela calma un peu la nervosité du jeune artisan.

-On m'a rapporté que vous êtes épris de la jeune Arya.

-Je suis fou d'elle, Votre Majesté.

Daenerys accentua encore son sourire face à sa franchise.

-Je sais aussi que vous êtes forgeron au palais. Que diriez-vous de rester forgeron, en plus de devenir l'assistant du nouveau Maître d'Armes du Palais ? Cela vous conférerais le titre de Lord des Épées Gendry Waters. Sauf si vous préférez prendre le nom de votre future épouse, Arya Stark.

-Votre Majesté... souffla Gendry, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux. Vous acceptez mon mariage, et me donnez un titre ?

-Je reconnais la sincérité de vos sentiments, et je tiens au bonheur de chacun dans mon royaume. Allez, préoccupez-vous seulement de vous trouver un bel habit. Ceci devrait suffire, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un bourse remplie.

Gendry s'inclina profondément, et remercia au moins un million de fois avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de Robb.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement ? lança ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

-C'est comme un rêve...

-Par contre, tu n'as plus le droit d'être en tête-à-tête avec ma sœur jusqu'à votre mariage. Et je tiens à ce que vous deux respectiez cette tradition, ajouta-t-il avec un long regard scrutateur.

-Si je peux passer ma vie avec elle, j'attendrais jusqu'à notre mariage.

-Parfait, mais je ne pourrai porter la bonne nouvelle à ma sœur qu'après le couronnement, d'ici-là il faut rester discrets.

Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 12**

J-6 avant le couronnement de Daenerys. En milieu de matinée, Oberyn traversait les couloirs d'un pas rapide en essayant de masquer son empressement. Il ne croisa que peu de gens sur sa route, et s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Il frappa, et attendit.

-Qui est-ce ? fit une voix de l'autre côté.

-C'est Oberyn.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Sansa dont le sourire aurait fait fondre le plus glacial des hommes. Oberyn s'inclina face à la jeune beauté, et lui fit un galant baisemain.

-Lady Sansa, vous êtes superbe.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-elle alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Il fait un temps magnifique, et je me demandais si je pourrais marcher dans les jardins en votre compagnie. Voudriez-vous vous promener avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

Il lui présenta son bras, elle y accrocha le sien, et ils partirent se promener. Dans les jardins, ils échangèrent quelques banalités, sur le temps, la ville, les fleurs qu'ils voyaient. Oberyn lui glissa tout de même qu'elle le fascinait, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était très flattée. Il la raccompagna à ses appartements plus de deux heures plus tard.

J-5 avant le couronnement. Oberyn vint chercher Sansa à la même heure, car il l'avait convié à venir voir l'entraînement des Dorniens. Elle fut impressionnée par sa dextérité à la lance, son habileté à esquiver et parer, et sa vitesse lorsqu'il attaquait. Lorsqu'il décida de faire une courte pause à l'ombre, elle lui apporta gentiment une gourde d'eau fraîche, et lui fit part de son admiration. Le Prince lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, et offrit de lui montrer comment tirer à l'arc. Elle saisit l'arme qu'il lui tendait avec appréhension, et se plaça comme il l'indiquait. Elle tira la corde et levant son coude, mais Oberyn l'arrêta. Il se plaça dans son dos, et corrigea sa position.

-L'arc doit être dans le prolongement de votre bras. Le bras qui tend la corde ne doit pas être relevé comme ceci. Là, c'est mieux. Expirez, et relâchez.

Sansa laissa filer la flèche qui se ficha à une quinzaine de centimètres du centre. Elle se retourna vers Oberyn avec un sourire ravi, puis se rendit compte qu'il était presque collé à elle, et rougit.

J-4 avant la cérémonie. Une grande chasse avait été organisée. Presque tous les hommes y participaient : Robb, Jon, Loras, Barristan, Oberyn... Tous s'étaient rassemblés. Quelques dames aussi avaient été conviées, mais elles avaient presque toutes refusé, arguant qu'il leur fallait s'occuper de la cérémonie qui approchait. Seule Sansa décida de suivre la compagnie. Montée sur son cheval gris pommelé, elle fit le chemin vers le bois aux côtés de son demi-frère, avec qui elle échangea quelques mots, non sans remarquer les regards que lui jetaient Oberyn depuis son étalon dornien. Quelques minutes après être rentrés dans la bois, trois sangliers déboulèrent d'un bosquet très près d'eux. Le cheval de Sansa se cabra, mais elle réussit à rester en selle. Toutefois, effrayé, il partit au galop dans la direction opposée, arrachant un cri à sa cavalière. Réagissant au quart de tour, Oberyn lança son étalon à pleine vitesse derrière elle, suivi par Jon. Le cheval dornien rattrapa facilement celui de la jeune Princesse, mais Oberyn ne parvint pas à calmer la monture. Alors, il lâcha les rênes, tendit les bras auxquels Sansa s'agrippa, il la souleva et elle se retrouva en amazone devant lui. Encore choquée, elle tremblotait légèrement. Oberyn lui frictionnait le dos en lui répétant que c'était fini, et elle finit par reprendre contenance. Jon arriva à ce moment, et fut soulagé de voir que sa sœur n'avait rien. Robb arriva à son tour, remercia le Prince de Dorne d'avoir sauvé sa sœur, mais la fit monter devant lui après avoir jeté un regard impénétrable au Seigneur de Lancehélion. Ils rentrèrent après que Ser Barristan Selmy et Daario Naharis eurent tués les trois bêtes.

J-3 avant l'événement. Sansa se rendait dans les appartements de Robb et Talisa. Ceux-ci lui avaient demandé de bien vouloir veiller sur leur fille car il partait en pique-nique en amoureux dans la campagne. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Oberyn, qui venait justement la voir. Elle le convia à l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Talisa l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Talisa, tu connais le Prince Oberyn Martell. Il venait me rendre visite, alors je lui ai dit de m'accompagner. Peut-il rester avec Lyanna et moi aujourd'hui ?

Robb allait répondre mais sa femme le prit de vitesse et répondit qu'évidemment, s'il le souhaitait, le Prince pouvait rester. Robb grommela dans sa barbe, mais Talisa fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et l'entraîna dehors à sa suite.

La journée se passa calmement. Sansa jouait avec sa nièce, sous l'œil protecteur et attendri du Prince. La petite, normalement assez craintive face aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait tout de suite adopté Oberyn, au grand plaisir de ce dernier, qui aimait beaucoup les enfants. Lorsque les parents rentrèrent, Lyanna dormait, et Sansa et Oberyn lisaient ensemble un manuscrit sur un des sofas. Ils prirent congé et se retirèrent chacun dans leurs appartements, non sans s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

J-2 avant le grand jour. Sansa était toute excitée ce matin. Oberyn l'avait invitée à un pique-nique dans le bois royal. Elle avait passé de longues minutes à choisir sa robe, car elle voulait être jolie, mais elle devait pouvoir monter à cheval. Elle s'était parfumée, maquillée et coiffée, et maintenant attendait impatiemment non loin de la porte, pour ouvrir dès que le Prince se présenterait. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir la chercher, et ils descendirent dans la cour. Une escorte de dix hommes les attendait. Sansa parut surprise, alors Oberyn ouvrit la bouche.

-Votre frère a insisté pour qu'une bonne escorte nous accompagne, mais rassurez-vous, ils resteront à distance.

Sansa obtempéra et Oberyn l'aida à monter en selle. Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance jusqu'au bois, et s'installèrent confortablement dans une clairière baignée de soleil. Sansa était aux anges, Oberyn ne cessait de la courtiser. Ils rentrèrent, à leur plus grand regret, car ils ne pouvaient se voir le lendemain, trop accaparés par leurs préparatifs pour la cérémonie du couronnement de Daenerys. Oberyn embrassa Sansa sur le front et la laissa finalement.

Pendant ces jours si idylliques pour Sansa, Arya avait pesté contre le monde entier à longueur de temps. Elle était furieuse contre tout le monde et ne sortait plus de ses appartements. Sansa ne venait pas la voir car elle passait tout son temps à minauder devant le Dornien, Robb était plongé dans la politique avec Daenerys, et Gendry, son Gendry, ne venait plus la voir, pire, il l'évitait ! Furieuse et triste, elle s'acharnait sur un mannequin de bois dans sa chambre, et ne laissait personne s'approcher.

 _ **Suite promise, suite due ! ^^ les deux prochains chapitres devraient être publiés d'ici mercredi soir (20/05)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 13**

Ça y est. C'est le grand jour. Il va bientôt être l'heure de se diriger vers le grand hall. Chacun se regarde dans le miroir, vérifiant le moindre détail.

Daenerys a mis une longue robe bleu azur, rebrodée de minuscules volutes dorées. Les manches sont très évasées et tombent presque jusqu'à ses chevilles au bout. Sa ceinture vient d'Essos. Un fin maillage d'or, une véritable œuvre d'art. Elle a refusé de se coiffer à la mode de King's Landing, et ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté ondulent le long de son corps. Aujourd'hui, elle devient Reine.

Robb est habillé en gris et argent, il est très élégant. Sa femme porte pour l'occasion une robe rose pâle fluide, brodée d'argent. Elle est coiffée comme une Lady de la capitale. Lyanna, dans ses bras, porte une tunique de bébé blanche décorée de rose.

Arya porte une robe bleu marine qui contraste avec la blancheur de sa peau. Le fendu de la jupe laisse entrevoir sa jambe jusqu'au genou. Le décolleté provoquant descend presque jusqu'au nombril, et son dos est découvert. Le haut moulant ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination, soulignant de manière scandaleuse ses courbes arrondies. La jeune fille avait tout de même pris soin de glisser sa dague dans un fourreau accroché à son autre cuisse. Ses cheveux flottaient librement.

Sansa portait une virginale robe blanche à la dernière mode, aux décorations fleuries bleues et roses. Apprêtée comme une Lady de la capitale, plus belle que jamais.

La cloche sonna une fois. Il était temps pour les nobles de se rassembler dans le grand hall. Les membres du Conseil Restreint étaient déjà présents. Les Stark se retrouvèrent non-loin. Ils échangèrent tous des regards scandalisés face à la robe d'Arya mais personne n'osa lui faire de remarque. Robb seul n'est pas avec eux, il se tient debout près de l'Iron Throne.

Puis la cloche sonne deux fois. Daenerys fait son entrée. Noble, altière, il se dégage d'elle un charisme et une tranquillité renversants. Elle fend la foule avec aisance, saluant du regard ou d'un sourire les gens présents. Maintenant devant l'Iron Throne, elle se tourne vers cette foule.

 _Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit brutalement, si bien qu'elle doit bander sa volonté pour ne pas vaciller. En est-elle réellement capable ? Des années durant elle a rêvé de ce jour où les Targaryen pourraient se rasseoir sur l'Iron Throne. Mais maintenant que ce jour était arrivé, elle avait peur. Il s'agissait là des Sept grands Royaumes ! Il s'agissait de milliers de personnes qui lui faisaient confiance. Elle commençait à réellement paniquer dans sa tête lorsqu'elle les vit. Deux yeux gris, aussi doux que la soie, mystérieux comme la nuit, et flamboyants comme la flamme d'un dragon. Elle se calma instantanément. Elle n'était pas seule._

Robb se plaça près de Daenerys, la couronne dans les mains. Il la leva devant lui, et récita les paroles d'usage. Daenerys s'assit sur le trône, bien droite. L'homme du Nord posa la couronne sur les cheveux blonds.

-La Reine Daenerys Targaryen du Typhon, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Royaumes, Reine d'Essos, l'Imbrûlée, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Dothrak et Briseuse de chaînes.

Une ovation joyeuse accompagnée d'applaudissements éclata.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de petits groupes s'étaient formés çà et là dans la salle, et discutaient de divers sujets. Robb, quant à lui, s'était dirigé droit vers Arya et l'avait prise à part.

-Je sais que la provocation est normale chez toi, mais là, tu vas trop loin !

Arya releva crânement la tête.

-Cesse tes rodomontades tout-de-suite, la prévint Robb. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Cette robe n'est pas digne d'une Princesse du Nord, ni d'une Lady de la capitale. Maintenant que tu as été fiancée, tu ne peux plus te comporter ainsi !

Arya ne comprit pas l'allusion, et leva de grands yeux choqués vers son frère.

-Je suis quoi ? répéta-t-elle lentement d'un air menaçant.

Robb ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas encore réservé ta première danse au bal ce soir, sœurette.

Il s'éloigna, laissant sa sœur complètement perdue. Énervée, elle sortit dans la petite cour pour prendre l'air. Alors qu'elle se tenait au centre du patio, les yeux fermés, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna, sur le qui-vive, en position de défense. Gendry sortit de derrière une colonne, hésitant. Il était richement habillé, comme un Lord.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

-Bo... bonjour, répondit Arya, qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien.

Un long silence s'installa. Arya se décida finalement à parler, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Gendry, je... il faut que je retourne là-bas... le banquet... je dois y aller...

Elle allait repartir mais Gendry la retint.

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, viens.

Pour ne pas lui faire de peine, elle le suivit. Il l'emmena – à sa totale stupéfaction – au septuaire. Alors qu'elle marchait en tournant sur elle-même, admirant l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle ne se rendit pas tout-de-suite compte que des gens l'observaient. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, elle lâcha un cri effrayé.

Tous les Stark, même Jon et Robb, étaient là. Maestre Luewin se tenait près d'eux. Arya fronça à peine les sourcils en voyant qu'Oberyn était de la partie aussi.

-Il faudrait qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe avant que n'égorge accidentellement quelqu'un... grommela-t-elle. Et où est passé Gendry ? ajouta-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

Il se tenait là-haut, près du Grand Septon.

-C'est pas vrai... souffla la jeune fille. Ça a beau être le plus beau jour de ma vie, celui qui a manigancé ça va me le payer...

Robb lui présenta son bras avec un clin d'œil, et la mena jusqu'à son futur époux. Ainsi, Gendry et Arya échangèrent leurs vœux dans la plus stricte intimité. A la fin de la cérémonie, Sansa vint féliciter sa sœur.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas d'un grande cérémonie, commença-t-elle avec un air espiègle. Mais je te préviens, tout le monde était au courant depuis une semaine.

Elle gloussa devant l'air moitié effrayé, moitié énervé de sa sœur. Ils se présentèrent ensuite au banquet, juste à temps. Après un long et copieux repas, chacun se retira dans ses appartements afin d'être prêt pour le premier bal des festivités. Gendry accompagna donc Arya jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune fille, puisqu'ils y vivraient maintenant ensemble. A peine la porte était-elle refermée que Arya sautait au cou de son époux et s'emparait avidement de sa bouche. Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son désir, Gendry la mena jusqu'au lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils se débarrassèrent vite de leur vêtements, et il laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de sa jeune épouse. Elle lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il caressa sa féminité. Inquiet, il la regarda.

-On est pas obligés de le faire, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas, j'attendrai, et...

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant avec une ardeur toute neuve. Il cessa de s'inquiéter et reprit ses caresses. Arya s'agrippa à son dos, lâchant un soupir de plaisir. Il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

 ** _Désolée pour les petits moment fluff, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 14**

Le bal allait bientôt commencer. La plupart des invités étaient déjà rassemblés. Sansa retrouva avec plaisir Margeary Tyrell, qu'elle avait rencontré au couronnement de son frère quelques mois plus tôt. Les deux jeunes femmes s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres, et étaient très amies.

-J'ai appris que tu as été fiancée au deuxième fils de Doran Martell, Quentyn, dit Sansa. Toutes mes félicitations ! Je le connais un peu depuis que nous vivons au palais, c'est un garçon charmant.

-Je l'espère, soupira Margeary. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va m'inviter pour la première danse ce soir. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, tu as réservé ta première danse à son oncle, Oberyn, non ?

-Oui, répondit Sansa en rosissant légèrement. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh, juste comme ça, sourit la jeune Tyrell. En tout cas, si tu as du mal à choisir ta robe de mariée, fais-moi appeler.

Sansa en eut le souffle coupé. Elles furent alors interrompues par Daenerys qui arrivait au bras de Jon. Ils ouvrirent le bal comme le voulait la tradition. Un jeune garçon se présenta alors devant les jeunes filles.

-Lady Sansa, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Bonsoir, Lord Quentyn, répondit-elle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Margeary. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...

-Lady Margeary, je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Moi... de même... Lord Quentyn, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Puis-je vous demander votre main pour cette première danse ?

-La main, le bras... Je suis toute à vous...

Elle le suivit au centre du hall et se laissa guider dans la danse. Sansa sourit tendrement en voyant le nouveau couple évoluer parmi ceux déjà présents. Un homme lui masqua alors la vue.

-Je crois me souvenir que j'ai droit à cette danse.

-Oberyn ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver.

Le Prince de Dorne l'entraîna dans la danse. Arya tournoyait déjà dans les bras de Gendry, aux anges. Catelyn souriait en voyant ses enfants aussi joyeux. Robb et Arya mariés par amour, et bientôt Sansa apparemment. Le temps avait adouci jusqu'à faire disparaître sa froideur à l'égard de Jon, si bien qu'elle souriait en le voyant, lui aussi.

Tout le monde passa une soirée des plus délicieuses. Tout le monde sauf Oberyn. Après avoir eu droit à plusieurs danses avec Sansa, celle-ci avait été accaparée par plusieurs jeunes hommes pour le reste de la soirée. Oberyn s'était réfugié au fond de la salle à l'abri des regards. Il savait que sa jalousie était irrationnelle, démesurée et stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir lorsqu'il voyait un homme s'approcher de la belle et douce Sansa. Cette dernière ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle avait capté l'attention de la plupart des hommes ce soir, et allait de bras en bras sans sembler se soucier d'autre chose que la danse. Il avait en particulier développé une haine féroce contre le jeune Robin Arryn, le cousin de Sansa. Celui-ci s'était en effet montré assez entreprenant envers la jeune femme bien qu'ils soient reliés par des liens du sang, et en dépit du fait qu'elle était plus âgée que lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle afin de lui demander une nouvelle danse, Oberyn se glissa aux côtés de Sansa et lui parla à l'oreille. Le jeune Lord fronça les sourcils face à ce rival. Il fut encore plus déconcerté lorsque Sansa suivit Oberyn en souriant. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard.

En effet, Oberyn avait demandé à Sansa de le suivre car il lui réservait une belle surprise. Il l'emmena jusqu'à Lady Catelyn Stark, et s'inclina devant cette dernière.

-Lady Stark, je crois ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que j'ai passé du temps avec votre fille dernièrement, et j'ai développé bien plus que de l'affection pour elle. J'ai cru comprendre que je ne lui était pas totalement indifférent, et si elle est d'accord, avec votre permission, je souhaiterais en faire ma femme.

Catelyn Stark chercha du regard une confirmation de sa fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête sans dissimuler sa joie.

-Nous nous verrons demain pour régler les détails de cette union, si vous le voulez bien, répondit-elle.

-Merci Lady Stark, vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Oberyn entraîna alors sa promise dans les jardins.

-Sansa, j'ai besoin de savoir, avez-vous vraiment envie de ce mariage ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous rendre malheureuse.

-Oberyn, vous savez très bien que mon cœur vous appartient depuis longtemps. Mais pour être honnête, il y a bien une chose qui m'angoisse...

-Dites-moi.

-En devenant votre femme, je deviens Princesse de Dorne. Et j'irai vivre avec vous à Lancehélion.

-C'est exact. Quelle est votre inquiétude ?

-Dorne est loin... Arya vit ici, Robb, Bran et Rickon retournent dans le Nord, sans parler de ma mère et de Talisa. Jon aussi vit ici maintenant, et...

-Je vous promets que vous les verrez, vous ne serez jamais prisonnière à Dorne. Ils pourront vous rendre visite, vous pourrez leur rendre visite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis vous pourrez voir Margeary Tyrell, le Bief est voisin de Dorne. Je vous jure que vous ne serez pas seule.

Sansa se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Il osa effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Sansa rêvait de conte de fées, de prince charmant et de mariage parfait. Même si elle avait grandi, et avait perdu ses illusions au contact du cruel Joffrey, elle était au comble du bonheur d'avoir trouvé son prince charmant. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri. Elle se retourna, se dégageant des bras d'Oberyn. Robin était devant eux, l'air scandalisé.

-Mais enfin, Sansa, tu as perdu la tête ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Qui êtes-vous pour tutoyer Lady Sansa Stark, la Princesse du Nord, Demoiselle de compagnie de Sa Majesté ? s'interposa Oberyn.

Son ton autoritaire et la succession de titres firent hésiter le garçon, qui finit tout de même par relever la tête avec un air suffisant.

-Je suis son cousin, Lord Robin Arryn, Seigneur et Protecteur des Eyriés, Chevalier du Val. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit-il avec arrogance.

Ce fut au tour de Sansa de s'interposer.

-Voici Oberyn Martell, Prince de Dorne et Seigneur de Lancehélion, mon fiancé. Et il a raison, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, Lord Arryn.

-Allons, Sansa, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour... Tu as bien dit fiancé ? s'exclama-t-il, réalisant enfin ce que la jolie rousse avait dit.

-Depuis quelques minutes, précisa Oberyn.

-Mais enfin, chère cousine, tu ne vas quand même pas épouser ce... cet homme ! Il a couché avec la moitié des femmes de Westeros ! Il a quatre filles bâtardes qui ont ton âge ! Et il a sûrement pleins d'autres enfants qu'il n'a pas reconnu !

Oberyn avait sorti son long poignard à moitié, tendu. Sansa lui posa calmement la main sur le bras. Il fut surpris de voir que les paroles de cet imbécile ne semblaient pas l'avoir atteinte.

-Je sais déjà tout cela, Robin Arryn, siffla-t-elle. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'aie jamais discuté avec mon futur mari ?

-Mais enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas l'épouser ? répéta le jeune Lord. Il ne devrait même pas t'avoir tenu dans ses bras il y a une minute !

Sansa le gifla.

-Dis encore un mot et je lui demande de te tuer, lâcha-t-elle, froide comme la mort.

Mais Robin était aveuglé par le mépris et l'arrogance, et à cause de son éducation désastreuse, se sentait tellement supérieur au reste du monde qu'il commit une grave erreur. Il tira son épée, et repoussa brutalement Sansa. Celle-ci tomba au sol. Oberyn se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Robin voulut le frapper dans le dos, mais Sansa cria en le voyant arriver, alors Oberyn la serra contre lui et roula plus loin, puis se releva. Il para un premier coup avec sa dague, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Robin se battait mal, mais la lame du Dornien était trop courte pour attaquer. Heureusement, alertés par le cri de Sansa et le cliquetis des armes, Gendry, Arya et Jon arrivaient. Jon comprit immédiatement qu'on ne pourrait calmer le garçon, alors il lança son épée à Oberyn. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol, et en quelques coups bien sentis, il désarma son adversaire et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir près de Lady Sansa. Je ne veux pas te voir à notre mariage. Est-ce bien clair, Lord Arryn ?

Difficile de mettre plus de mépris dans ces quelques mots. Robin déglutit en hochant la tête. Oberyn le laissa filer, et rendit son épée à Jon.

-Merci, Lord Stark.

-Je vous en prie, Lord Martell, je n'ai jamais apprécié notre cousin de toute manière. Mais pourquoi vous battiez-vous ?

Sansa arriva, soutenue par Arya.

-Robin s'est énervé après qu'il nous ait vus, Oberyn et moi. J'ai tenté de le calmer, mais il l'a provoqué en duel.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Gendry.

-Je viens de demander Lady Sansa en mariage, expliqua le Prince de Dorne. J'étais sorti avec elle pour discuter et lui ai volé un modeste baiser. Robin nous a surpris, m'a insulté et dénigré, Sansa l'a giflé et menacé pour qu'il arrête, il l'a faite tomber, alors je lui ai donné une leçon, grâce à l'aide de Lord Jon Stark.

Les trois arrivants en restèrent bouche bée. Ils mirent quelques instants à comprendre, avant de féliciter l'heureux couple. La nuit étant avancée, chacun partit se coucher.

 ** _Et de 14 ! Plus que deux chapitres et vous connaîtrez la fin mes ptits chous ^^ mais comme j'ai décidé d'être machiavélique, je ne publierai la suite que si j'ai des reviews sur ce chapitre :D gros bisous_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 15**

Une semaine de festivités s'ensuivit sans incident majeurs. Les fiançailles de Sansa et d'Oberyn avait été rendues publiques, au grand dam des jeunes Lords qui espéraient construire une alliance avec les Stark. Il avait été décidé qu'ils prononceraient leurs vœux trois jours après le mariage royal. Sansa était surexcitée, et aussi très nerveuse. Mais ce jour-là elle mit tous ses soucis de côté afin de faire bonne figure au mariage de son demi-frère. Le septuaire était plein à craquer. Sansa regardait son demi-frère, pensant qu'il avait vraiment fière allure dans son costume. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise noire brodée de fils d'or, et sa cape grise et or était une pure merveille. Daenerys apparut dans la lumière. C'était Lord Doran Martell, sa Main, qui avait l'immense privilège de la mener à son futur époux, puisque la petite blonde n'avait plus de famille. Il plaça la main de la jeune fille dans celle de Jon Stark, s'inclina et rejoignit les rangs des spectateurs. Les deux amoureux se jurèrent fidélité devant les dieux.

-Je suis sien, et elle est mienne.

-Je suis sienne, et il est mien.

Jon couvrit les épaules de Daenerys avec sa cape. Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs remarquablement bien avec la robe lilas brodée d'or de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent de l'édifice religieux main dans la main, se montrant au peuple qui les acclamait.

Vint le temps du banquet dans les jardins, qui fut somptueux et dura tout l'après-midi, enchaînant directement sur le bal. Les jeunes mariés échangeaient des paroles à vois basses, des sourires et des regards langoureux. Au milieu du bal, Oberyn s'échappa avec Sansa, car il avait une nouvelle surprise, «je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire» avait-il dit. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle le suivit plus loin. Au détour d'un bosquet, elle aperçut quatre jeunes filles qui avaient sensiblement son âge. Elle commençait à comprendre quand Oberyn les lui présenta.

-Obara, Nyméria, Tyerne et Sarella, mes quatre filles. Les filles, je vous présente Lady Sansa Stark.

Elles firent toutes une révérence impeccable. Elles portaient de belles et provocantes robes dorniennes qui les mettaient en valeur. Sansa s'inclina également. Elles lui dirent toutes un mot gentil, même si les deux aînées paraissaient plus distantes. Elles les suivirent au bal, et présentèrent leurs respects au couple royal avant d'aller s'amuser. Sansa était contente d'avoir rencontré ses futures belles-filles, mais fit part une nouvelle fois de ses craintes à son futur mari.

-Je suis une étrangère pour elle, se lamentait-elle.

-Parce qu'elles ne te connaissent pas encore, mon amour. Laisse-leur le temps de se faire à l'idée que leur papa chéri va se marier, plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait beau essayer de la dérider, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il décida de s'ouvrir un peu plus, espérant qu'elle ferait de même.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu mes filles très jeune. Certains ont qualifié ça d'erreurs de jeunesse, et il est vrai que mon comportement n'était pas exemplaire, mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour être un bon père. Honnêtement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir ces enfants. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elles ne manquent de rien, et reçoivent une bonne éducation, et même si je ressentais peu de choses pour leurs mères respectives, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elles aussi soient bien traitées.

Sansa l'écoutaient attentivement. Elle prit doucement la parole.

-Merci d'être si honnête envers moi, maintenant c'est à moi. A part toi, le seul homme que j'aie vraiment fréquenté était Joffrey. Tout le monde sait comment il se comportait avec moi, sa cruauté, sa violence... Même si c'est du passé, les cauchemars sont toujours là. Et pourtant, j'avais pitié de lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure, encore moins dans de terribles souffrances lors de la bataille de la Blackwater.

Oberyn était impressionné. Sansa était si calme alors qu'elle parlait d'un monstre qui l'avait brutalisée pendant des mois ! Douce, et fragile d'apparence, en plus d'une grande bonté et d'une gentillesse sans égal, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une force et d'un courage qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas. Oberyn passa son pouce sur sa joue avec douceur.

-Personne ne le sait, mais lorsqu'un soldat de Stannis l'a fait brûler vif, Joffrey l'a tué et s'est écroulé. Il se tortillait par terre en hurlant, alors j'ai pris l'épée du soldat mort et j'ai abrégé sa douleur... Je n'arrive pas à regretter ce geste, avoua Sansa.

-Sansa, fit Oberyn gravement, ta bonté d'âme et ta compassion sont au-dessus de tout. Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'a empêché de souffrir inutilement, tu lui as montré ce qu'était l'altruisme, le pardon et la miséricorde. Nous avons beau avoir fait des choses peu recommandables étant jeunes, nous ne sommes plus pareils. Et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant, si cela peut te rassurer.

Sansa se détendit un peu. Comme toujours, Oberyn avait eu les mots justes. Elle réussit à chasser sa peine de son esprit, sourit et le suivit pour danser. C'était sa dernière soirée en sa compagnie avant leur mariage, il fallait en profiter.

Trois jours plus tard. Sansa se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et tremblante. Margeary était à côté d'elle et la secouait.

-Debout la marmotte ! Il faut te préparer !

Sansa se leva et prit son bain. Pendant ce temps, Arya et Talisa étaient arrivées avec les atours de la future mariée. Les trois femmes chouchoutèrent Sansa pendant près de deux heures avant de la pousser vers le miroir pour qu'elle s'admire. La jolie rousse en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles flamboyantes, et un diadème d'argent brillaient sur sa tête. Sa robe sans manches était magnifique, un trésor d'étoffes et de broderies, ceinte à la taille de délicats entrelacs de fils d'argent solides. Un discret maquillage attirait l'attention sur ses yeux, bleus comme la glace. Nerveuse, elle lissa sa jupe du plat de la main.

-Ça va bien se passer, la rassura Margeary.

-Tu es splendide, confirma Talisa.

-Par contre il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard, les houspilla Arya. Allez, tout le monde dehors, on a un mariage à célébrer !

Jon l'attendait dehors. En effet, il avait insisté pour que ce soit lui, le Roi, qui mène Sansa vers son futur époux, officiellement pour le prestige et pour faire taire les mauvaises langues, officieusement pour rabattre le caquet à ce sale prétentieux de Robin. Robb lui avait donc cédé la place. Jon traversa le septuaire, sa demi-sœur à son bras. Il mit la main blanche de la jeune fille dans celle d'Oberyn, et alla se ranger à côté de sa propre épouse. Il contint à grand peine son émotion lorsque sa sœur prononça ses vœux de mariage, les mêmes qu'il avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt.

 _ **L'avant-dernier chapitre, déjà... J'ai pas pu résister à tes yeux de chat potté, blaine anderson X) mais je vais jouer au même jeu pour le dernier chapitre, j'attends d'avoir des reviews supplémentaires ! **_


	16. Note

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Note**

 _Bonjour / bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Avant de publier le dernier chapitre de ma fic, je tenais à dire quelques petites chose._

 _Tout d'abord, chose que j'avais oubliée dans les précédents chapitres, DISCLAIMER : l'univers de Game of Thrones ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, seule m'appartient cette histoire._

 _Ensuite, merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos impressions, ça me permettra de progresser pour mes prochaines fictions._

 _J'annonce l'arrivée très prochaine d'une autre fiction, basée sur l'univers de Narnia, alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur « Follow writer » ^^_

 _J'annonce également que je comptes traduire cette fiction – et toutes celles que je pourrais écrire à l'avenir – en anglais ainsi qu'en italien. Si certains voudraient les traduire en d'autres langues, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par message sur le site !_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Gros bisous et merci pour votre soutien._


	17. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones**

 **All you need is love**

 **Chapitre 16**

Les années ont passées. Tant d'années...

-Oberyn !

Sansa cherche son mari partout dans le palais de Lancehélion. Elle le trouve finalement dans la cour des combattants.

-Oberyn ! l'appelle-t-elle.

Mais Oberyn est en plein combat amical, trop concentré pour prêter attention à sa femme.

-Oberyn Martell, pose ta lance immédiatement ou tu auras une nouvelle cicatrice... le prévint-elle.

Le Prince de Dorne consentit à poser ses armes en riant, et attrapa sa femme par la taille. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?

-Une invitation est arrivée. Daenerys et Jon fêtent leurs quinze ans de règne, et les quinze ans de leurs jumeaux par la même occasion, dans deux mois. Notre présence est requise à King's Landing.

-Nous partons pour King's Landing ? fit une voix dans leur dos.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ? intervint une autre voix.

-Je peux voyager à cheval ? demanda une autre.

-Combien de temps resterons-nous là-bas ? ajouta une quatrième voix.

-On ne peut plus avoir une conversation privée, ici ? fit mine de s'agacer Oberyn.

-Ça risque d'être dur, c'est toi qui nous a appris à espionner, fit la première voix.

-Sortez de vos cachettes, ordonna gentiment Sansa.

Deux filles et deux garçons s'avancèrent vers eux. Andora, l'aînée, avait presque quinze ans. Suivait Benjen, qui avait treize ans, et son frère Zoran qui en avait onze. La plus petite, Ylia, avait neuf ans. Sansa avait mis au monde quatre enfants, qui avaient tous hérités de ses yeux bleus, sauf la plus jeune, qui avait les yeux sombres de son père. Par contre, les trois premiers avaient les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, tandis que la plus jeune possédait de belles boucles châtain clair. Parents comblés, ils leur apprenaient tout, des danses de bal au maniement des armes, sans oublier la diplomatie, la politique, l'équitation... Ils refusaient que des précepteurs les prennent en charge, alors Sansa et Oberyn se relayaient régulièrement pour gouverner leur royaume.

Oberyn prit sa plus jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Nous partons demain pour King's Landing, les enfants. Nous y resterons un mois. Allez vous préparez.

Leur marmaille s'égaya vers le palais. Demain ils partaient.

 _Après une longue route, un bon accueil et une installation rapide dans leurs appartements, les Martell de Dorne sont conviés à une collation qui rassemble tous les membres de la famille Stark, conjoints et enfants inclus._

-Sansa !

-Arya ! Par les Sept, que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama la rousse en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le patio fut le théâtre de charmantes retrouvailles. Puis chaque «clan» se rassembla, et les parents présentèrent leurs enfants respectifs.

Jon avait donné à Daenerys trois enfants : les jumeaux Raeghar et Vysénia, bientôt quinze ans, les cheveux noirs et bouclés de leur père, et les yeux améthyste de leur mère, et le jeune Eddard, dix ans, les cheveux blonds presque blanc et les yeux gris presque noirs.

Arya avait eu cinq enfants avec Gendry, tous des garçons déjà grands et forts comme leurs père, de respectivement quatorze, treize, douze, onze et neuf ans. Arya avait insisté pour les nommer d'après les grands Targaryen. Ils s'appelaient, dans l'ordre de naissance, Aegon, Jaehaerys, Daeron, Baelor et Maekar. Ils avaient tous des cheveux châtains foncé coupés courts, et les yeux gris de leur mère.

Robb et Talisa avait eu deux autres enfants après Lyanna, maintenant belle et grande jeune fille de presque dix-sept ans. Ses deux garçons de treize et sept ans s'appelaient Torrhen et Edwyn.

Brandon était devenu un bel homme de vingt-sept ans, marié à Roslin Frey qui avait son âge, à qui il avait donné un seul fils, qu'il avait appelé Ned et qui avait maintenant quatre ans.

Rickon venait de fêter ses vingt-quatre ans, et cherchait une épouse. Il était revenu vivre à King's Landing il y a plus de sept ans.

Les cousins et cousines se regroupèrent par tranche d'âge pour s'amuser pendant que les adultes discutaient. Ylia, timide, était restée lovée dans les bras de son père, mais lorsque Maekar et Eddard lui proposèrent de se cacher dans les jardins, elle les suivit en gambadant. Catelyn regardait avec attendrissement ses cinq enfants et Jon, et ses treize petits-enfants légitimes, seize en comptant ceux de Jon et Daenerys. Ils parlaient de trouver une épouse à Rickon quand toutes les filles vinrent en courant vers eux. Ylia sauta d'un bond sur les genoux de son père.

-Papa, un homme méchant a insulté Andora, et il s'en est pris à Benjen et à Zoran !

-Où sont tous les garçons ? demanda Arya.

-Là-bas, répondit Lyanna. Ils essaient d'empêcher l'homme fou de s'en prendre à nous.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Sansa qui se leva la première, et attrapa la lance qu'elle avait posé près de la porte en arrivant. Son mari la suivait, prêt à se battre également. Ils coururent dans les allées, guidés par les filles. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin ses garçons, le sang de Sansa se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Elle prit appui sur sa lance et s'élança dans les airs, planant au-dessus de ses neveux, et atterrit devant ses fils.

-Les garçons, vous êtes blessés ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant l'homme qui tenait un bâton en face d'elle.

-Juste quelques ecchymoses superficielles maman, rien de grave, répondit Benjen.

-Maman ? répéta l'homme en penchant la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous frappé ces enfants ? demanda Sansa d'un ton froid comme la glace et tranchant comme un poignard.

-Ces enfants ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient et ils m'ont bousculé. Lorsque j'ai demandé leur nom, ils n'ont pas voulu répondre, expliqua l'homme avec dédain.

-Je leur ai appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers, lâcha Sansa. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Enfin, chère Sansa, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Lord Robin Arryn, Seigneur des Eyriés et Chevalier du Val, ton cher cousin.

Non-loin, Oberyn s'esclaffa. Robin le foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Dornien ? lui lança-t-il avec mépris, ayant reconnu l'origine de ses vêtements.

-La dernière fois que vous vous êtes adressé à moi de cette façon, et que ma femme, ou plutôt ma fiancée à l'époque, vous a menacé, vous aviez dû vous enfuir, couvert de honte... Je riais car c'est un bon souvenir.

Robin pâlit. Il regarda longuement Sansa, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Trop tard, sourit Sansa.

Elle abattit violemment sa lance sur le bâton de Robin, qui se brisa sous l'impact.

-Leçon numéro un, on ne touche pas à des enfants, qui qu'ils soient.

Du bout de sa lance, elle lui faucha les jambes.

-Leçon numéro deux, je ne suis plus une gamine fragile qui a besoin d'un homme pour la défendre. Touche encore à un seul cheveu de mes enfants et je te tuerai. Et si je suis prise ailleurs, Oberyn se fera un plaisir de délester tes épaules du poids inutile de ta tête vide.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Sansa prit gentiment ses fils par la main et la ramena vers leur famille, réunie au grand complet quelques mètres derrière le lieu de l'accrochage. Les Stark regardait Sansa avec un œil nouveau après sa démonstration assez impressionnante. Arya la première s'avança vers elle, laissant filtrer l'admiration dans sa voix.

-Tu... te bats ?

Sansa laissa échapper un rire sauvage, rejetant sa crinière rousse en arrière. Oberyn arriva derrière elle et lui ceintura la taille de ses bras puissants. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et répondit pour son épouse.

-Quand Andora était petite, elle se baladait dans le marché, un homme l'a prise pour une mendiante et l'a frappée. Heureusement des gardes sont intervenus, mais quand Ma douce et tendre épouse a vu sa petite fille blessée, elle est entrée dans une colère terrible, et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à s'entraîner avec moi pour pouvoir se défendre.

-Eh bien, fit Arya, comme c'est curieux, moi j'ai raccroché les armes dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de Aegon. Je n'ai plus touché une lame depuis, ils ont appris à se battre avec Jon.

La famille au grand complet revint s'installer dans le patio. Ils parlèrent longtemps du changement d'Arya et de Sansa, avant de revenir sur l'incident.

-Mais pourquoi Robin agit ainsi ? demanda Rickon. Il n'a jamais brillé d'intelligence, mais là, on dirait qu'il est fou.

-C'est à cause de Lysa, avança Catelyn. Elle lui a fourni une éducation désastreuse, et il se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Les Eyriés courent à leur perte avec lui, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de guerre, tout va bien.

Ils classèrent l'affaire sans états d'âme et rentrèrent au palais. Chaque famille retourna dans ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le dîner. Les membres du clan Stark, ainsi que les Targaryen et les Martell, formaient un bloc uni et soudé. A eux tous, avec les autres membres de la famille présents à la fête, ils contrôlaient la majeure partie de Westeros et tout Essos : Robb tenait le Nord, les Riverlands étaient sous le contrôle de Bran depuis qu'il avait épousé la jeune Frey, Oberyn et Sansa gouvernaient Dorne, King's Landing et les Crownlands appartenaient à Jon et Daenerys qui en plus possédaient Essos... De plus, même si pour le moment c'était Bran le régent, Rickon obtiendrait à son mariage les Westerland et Castraly Rock, ancienne patrie des Lannister. Le Bief était aux mains de Quentyn Martell et Margeary Tyrell, qui s'étaient mariés, et avaient déjà trois enfants, mais la quatrième grossesse de Margeary l'empêchait de voyager et ils n'avaient pu faire le déplacement. Aussi, Robin ne saisit la portée de son erreur que durant le dîner, lorsqu'ils remarqua que la plupart des convives, membres du «clan» le plus puissant du monde, le regardait de manière peu amène. Il disparut au milieu du dîner et rentra dans le Val, terrorisé, pour le plus grand bonheur des autres convives.

En une vingtaine d'années, les enfants Stark avaient vengé leur père, unifié et pacifié le pays, mis un bon dirigeant à sa tête, et, en suivant leur cœur, avaient forgé les alliances les plus fructueuses de l'Histoire. La famille Stark-Targaryen-Martell était sans conteste la plus puissante.

 _Mes enfants ont bien grandis... Robb est tel que je le voyais, Gouverneur du Nord, droit et juste. Jon a eu bien mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer, il est devenu Roi de Westeros. Bran est devenu un grand Seigneur, tout comme Rickon. Ma douce Sansa a enfin découvert sa force. Arya, ma petite louve, a réussi à raccrocher ses armes sans honte. Ils ont presque tous trouvé l'amour et ont de beaux enfants. Tu peux être fière, Cat'. Nous pouvons être fiers de nos enfants. Maintenant je peux reposer en paix._

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini... sniff :,( à bientôt pour d'autres fictions !_**


End file.
